CONSECUENCIAS DE PASION
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow descubrirá que la pasión tiene sus consecuencias...favorables y no tanto...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Recuerdos y decisiones

"Un día en tierra…diez años en el mar…"- recordaba aquel niño mientras trataba de dormir. Pero algo no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Alguien le había dicho aquella frase, pero no podía recordar a quién se la había escuchado.  
>Se volvió para mirar a quien estaba a su lado. Su madre, pensativa, parecía estar pendiente de él, pero al mismo tiempo, absorta en sus ideas.<br>- Madre…  
>- ¿Qué sucedió, Benjamin?<br>- Nada…es que no podía dormir.  
>- Ya veo…supongo que cenaste más de la cuenta.<br>- Quizás…pero…¿sabes que conseguí soñar hace un momento?  
>- ¿Qué, hijo?<br>- Soñé con papá…  
>La madre se turbó. Oír hablar de él era aún complicado. Más, viniendo de su propio hijo.<br>- ¿Cómo lo soñaste?  
>- En su navío…tan regio y valiente…porque es valiente, ¿verdad?<br>- Sí…muy valiente.  
>- Y fuerte, ¿verdad?- insistió el muchacho.<br>- Sí, también fuerte…muy fuerte- suspiró la madre.  
>- Entonces…¿por qué no puedo verlo?<br>- Benjamin…tu padre…generalmente está muy ocupado y…tiene mucho quehacer pero…te prometo que en breve nos encontraremos con él…  
>- ¿En cuánto tiempo?<br>- ¿Por qué mejor no duermes y sueñas con él un poco más y entonces cuando despiertes quizás lo podrás ver?  
>- Está bien, madre.<p>

Cuando el niño durmió, ella pensó.  
>- Llega el momento en que veas a tu padre, Benjamin…<p>

Momentos después, decidió darse un baño. Hacía mucho calor. Ahí estaba sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo. Recordó que al igual que el agua, una lluvia de besos hacía tiempo habían empapado su piel de un brisa sensual y ardorosa…se había convertido en mujer y había degustado lo que significaba el aliento de un hombre sobre su piel desnuda. Sus jadeos, mezclados con los besos habían generado un ambiente sofocante y álgido que perturbaba su mente y la hacía estremecerse de placer.  
>El agua paseó por toda su piel, hasta los rincones más profundos…un torrente de deseo la consumía cuando el cuerpo de aquel hombre se adentró entre su carne y se movía al compás de la pasión en un movimiento cadencioso y rítmico que la hacía temblar de emoción y deseo.<br>Se cubrió al salir y suspiró.  
>- Te recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y han pasado ya años…no puedo creer que tu piel esté tan presente en la mía como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Por qué no he podido aceptar ni desear a nadie más que no seas tú? ¿Cómo podrás devolverme la calma?<br>Trató de dormir y ahí fue donde comenzó a recordar cómo había sucedido todo.

Por otro lado, una mujer tenía una pesadilla. Se incorporó al sentir cómo algo de su ser se perdía en la nada. Luego se recuperó. Respiró hondamente.  
>- Era una pesadilla…<br>El recuerdo de aquel hombre tan especial seguía ferviente. Habían pasado más de diez años…mucho en realidad. Pero ella seguía al pendiente de la posibilidad de encontrarse con él. Su hijo…quería hablar de eso con él. Así que fue a buscarlo a su habitación.  
>Pero no lo encontró.<br>Lo buscó por varios lados…pero nada.  
>- No puede ser, Joseph…¿cómo pudiste marcharte así?<p>

Tras el baño, Juliette comenzó a recordar.

_Un lecho de muerte. Su padre, Harry, la miraba con dolor.  
>- Hija…mi vida no ha sido buena. Creéme…me pesa tanto dejar este mundo. Y más en las condiciones en que lo hago.<br>- No te agites, padre- decía Juliette.- Tienes que descansar.  
>- No, Juliette…voy a morir. Y voy a tener que dejar mi flota de bergantines. Serán para ti. Lo que siento es que no sepas nada sobre el negocio.<br>- No te preocupe eso ahora…podrás arreglar eso después.  
>- No, hija…mis bergantines están en Cabo de Buena Esperanza…sólo te pido un favor. Cuídate de un pirata. Procura que esa flota no pase a las manos de ese hombre.<br>- Te lo prometo, padre. ¿Cómo se llama él?  
>- Jack…Jack Sparrow…<br>- Lo recordaré…pero por favor, no me dejes.  
>El hombre respiró agitado y por fin, murió.<br>Juliette lloró amargamente.  
>Un fiel sirviente del capitán, su padre, dijo.<br>- Habrá que permanecer en calma, señorita.  
>- Ayúdame tú, David…voy a necesitar ayuda.<br>- Por supuesto, señorita. Siempre le seré fiel.  
>Días después en una taberna, ese mismo hombre parecía buscar a otro.<br>- Está en aquel cuarto.  
>- Gracias…-dijo pagando la información.<br>Luego, entró sigilosamente.  
>- Capitán…Grant ha muerto.<br>- ¿Qué sabes de su flota?  
>- Está en el cabo de Buena Esperanza. Y sé quién puede darnos la llave del cofre donde guarda el tesoro.<br>- Perfecto. Avísame en cuanto pueda salir._

_Juliette no tuvo mucho tiempo para llorar la muerte de su padre.  
>A los pocos días, hubo un ataque a Port Royal.<br>Su casa fue saqueada.  
>Ella estaba temerosa. No sabía qué hacer.<br>Se escondió detrás de unas cortinas, tratando de aguardar a que nadie pasara por ahí y escapar._

_De pronto, escuchó unos pasos extraños. Sintió entonces que los pasos se aproximaban. Tuvo terror. Seguramente era un hombre…un pirata…la atacaría.  
>Cuando aquel hombre abrió ligeramente las cortinas ella gritó:<br>- ¡Parley!  
>El rostro del hombre se arqueó en una mueca.<br>- Otra vez esa maldita palabra…ya podían dejar de usarla una sola vez…  
>- Es pirata, ¿cierto?<br>El hombre reparó en ella.  
>- Sí, lo soy…y tú eres una hermosa dama. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?<br>- Tratar de huir. Dígame, si he solicitado Parley no se me dañará ¿verdad?  
>El pirata sonrió.<br>- Cierto…no se te dañará, el capitán tendrá a bien respetar tu vida. Y yo puedo llevarte con él.  
>- ¿De verdad?<br>- Sí, sólo que…tengo que encontrar primero el navío. Pero tengo una forma de hacerlo.  
>- ¿Cómo?<br>El hombre le mostró el objeto.  
>- Esta brújula no apunta al norte, sino a aquello que más deseas, ¿savy? Así que, si yo busco el navío con ella, lo encontraré enseguida. Sólo que…voy a necesitar otro navío.<br>Juliette respondió.  
>- Mi padre tenía uno muy veloz…podría ponerlo a su disposición, señor…<br>- Gracias, señorita…  
>- Juliette, Juliette Grant…¿y usted?<br>- Llámeme Smith, señorita.  
>- Bien, maestre Smith, entonces…¿me llevará a Cabo de Buena Esperanza?<br>- Por supuesto, señorita, ahora…si es tan amable, hágame favor de mostrarme el navío.  
>- Antes que todo…prométame que respetará el código y no me dañará en lo absoluto.<br>El pirata sonrió.  
>- Se lo prometo, señorita. Una promesa de un hombre de honor como yo…¿savy?<br>Juliette sonrió. No supo por qué pero creyó que podía confiar en ese hombre tan extraño._

  
>Alta mar…un navío con la muerte por bandera, llevando sobre sí a un capitán casi muerto.<br>Su ser suspiraba por ir a tierra.  
>- ¡Capitán!- gritó uno de sus hombres.<br>- ¿Qué sucede?  
>- Encontramos un chico en el cuarto de provisiones.<br>Bajaron al lugar. El capitán se acercó.  
>- Esa mirada…-susurró.- ¿Quién eres?<br>El muchacho se le acercó. Luego le sonrió. Él sí sabía quién era.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

El capitán de aquel navío miró al muchacho.  
>- ¿Cómo te llamas y qué haces aquí?<br>- Seguramente no me recuerdas. Soy Joseph Turner…  
>El hombre miró a todos y pidió.<br>- Déjenme a solas con el chico…  
>El capitán marchó con el jovencito a su camarote. Lo miró bien y le dijo.<br>- Joseph…ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?  
>- Quería verte…sólo eso…<br>William, el capitán del Holandés negó.  
>- No era tiempo todavía, Joseph…yo no puedo tocar tierra hasta dentro de 5 años y tú tienes apenas 15…<br>- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?  
>- ¿Qué no te lo expliqué la última vez?<br>- Eso fue hace mucho. Yo tenía sólo diez años. No entendía muchas cosas. Así que no podía ni quería entender. Pero ahora no entiendo y sólo quiero saber por qué.  
>Will trató de no ser tan rudo.<br>- Así tiene que ser…no hay nada que entender. No tiene explicación. Y tú debes aceptarlo.  
>- ¿Y si no quiero?<br>- Entonces, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Y por ahora, la primera de ellas es que tengo que enviarte lejos del navío.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- ¡Porque sí!- gritó Turner.  
>Bootstrap vino donde él y dijo.<br>- Trata de ser más condescendiente con el chico…  
>- ¿Me pides eso tú que nunca estuviste conmigo cuando te necesité?<br>- No fue mi culpa…sólo traté de darte mejor vida y no lo conseguí.  
>- No, claro que no lo conseguiste. Mi madre me sacó adelante sola. Y yo sólo vivía con la figura de un hombre del cual ella me hablaba y a quien yo no conocía.<br>Bootstrap insistió.  
>- Por eso mismo, William. El chico no tiene la culpa. No repitas la historia.<br>- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?  
>- Dale una oportunidad…un tiempo contigo.<br>- Sabes que no puedo- dijo William.- Calypso será inflexible si no lo devuelvo.  
>- No lo hagas…es tu hijo…podrías aceptarlo tan sólo un tiempo.<br>- Mi destino es inexorable, padre…tendré que pagar las consecuencias.  
>- Hazlo…ya no puedes perder más. Y quizás pronto puedas verla a ella…<br>William asintió.  
>- Quizás tengas razón. No pierdo ya nada con intentarlo.<br>Así que fue con Joseph y le dijo:  
>- Tú ganas…vamos a tratar de conocernos…pero no te prometo que esto dure. ¿Entiendes?<br>- Sí, papá- dijo el muchacho abrazando al capitán del Holandés.

Juliette se despertó sobresaltada. Los recuerdos no la dejaban dormir:

Salió con cuidado de la casa y fue con aquel pirata para buscar el navío de su padre.  
>- ¿Es éste?- preguntó el pirata mirando el barco con algo de decepción.<br>- Claro…es muy veloz- dijo Juliette.  
>- No lo parece…hay de algunos que son muy veloces como por ejemplo…el Perla Negra.<br>- ¿El Perla Negra? Ah, sí…un navío pirata…  
>- Dígame…¿sabe algo respecto al Perla Negra?<br>- Muy poco…  
>El hombre añadió.<br>- Sí…es veloz…eso dicen…  
>Juliette asintió. Pero no le dio más importancia.<br>Al poco rato ya estaban sobre el navío. El hombre la miró.  
>- ¿No tiene miedo?<br>- ¿De qué?  
>- De viajar con un pirata…-agregó aquel hombre, que no era otro más que el mismísimo Jack Sparrow.<br>- No…algo me dice que puedo confiar en usted- dijo Juliette con una leve sonrisa.  
>Jack sonrió de lado. Seguramente Grant le habría hablado de él. Ella no debía saber la verdad.<br>Jack comenzó a prepararlo todo para el viaje.  
>Sparrow le preguntó.<br>- ¿Le da igual el lugar al que vayamos?  
>- Quizás sí- dijo.- Su brújula lo llevará a su navío, ¿cierto?<br>- Así es- dijo Jack mirándola de nueva cuenta.- Pero…supongo que usted no querría ir a donde yo la llevaría.  
>- No importa…por ahora…¿dice que su brújula apunta hacia donde uno más desea?<br>- Sí…así es…  
>- Es extraño, jamás había escuchado de un objeto tan raro.<br>- Es que este objeto es único…-sonrió Sparrow.-  
>- Ya veo…<br>- Dígame, ¿por qué quiere ir al Cabo de Buena Esperanza?  
>- Ahí están…las pertenencias de mi padre. Pero créame, si alguien piensa despojarme no lo permitiré.<br>- No se preocupe…no pienso despojarla de nada que usted no quiera, ¿savy?  
>Juliette lo miró extrañada.<br>Jack tomó el timón. Sabía lo que buscaba.

Pasado un rato, Juliette se quedó dormida en la cubierta.  
>Jack ya había encontrado el curso. Notó que ella temblaba.<br>- Seguramente tiene frío…-pensó.  
>Acarició con el dorso de la mano su mejilla que estaba helada. Buscó una manta y la cubrió y pasado un rato, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a un camarote. Cerró la puerta y volvió a salir.<br>- Es tan linda…que si no fuera por lo que tengo que hacer…caería rendido a sus pies.  
>Buscó la botella de ron. Era mejor beber y dejar de pensar en cosas raras, se decía a sí mismo.<p>

Un golpe en la puerta la despertó del segundo sueño.  
>Juliette tomó un chal y se levantó.<br>Ahí estaba frente a ella una mujer.  
>- ¡Elizabeth!- dijo Juliette alarmada.- Pasa, por favor.<br>- Estoy angustiada, Juliette- respondió Elizabeth Swann.- Joseph se ha marchado. Dice que a buscar a su padre.  
>- Eso no puede ser. Si lo hace, podría morir en el intento.<br>- Lo sé…es por eso que estoy desesperada. No sé qué hacer para encontrarlo.  
>Juliette pensó.<br>- Voy a tener que hacer algo que no quería todavía…pero ahora veo que es necesario.  
>- ¿Estás pensando en quien me imagino?<br>- Exacto…Jack tiene que ayudarnos.  
>- Creí que ya no querías saber nada de él- comentó Elizabeth.<br>- Eso dije…no quería pero…voy a tener que hacerlo. Benjamin insiste en conocerlo y creo que es justo que Jack se entere de que tiene un hijo…  
>- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?<br>- No lo sé, pero no me importa…tiene que aceptarlo. Mira…vamos a idear un plan. Con él, seguramente, pronto daremos con Joseph.  
>- Eso es lo que más deseo.<br>Juliette trató de consolar a su amiga.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3  
>El capitán Turner estuvo un tiempo a solas con Joseph mientras miraba hacia los Doidrums.<br>- ¿A dónde vamos, padre?  
>William añadió:<br>- Estamos llegando a los Doidrums…estamos en el límite entre los muertos y los vivos. Es el lugar donde yo me muevo…mi reino- dijo tristemente.  
>Joseph se estremeció.<br>- ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
>- Son las almas de los muertos que tengo que transportar. Como ves, no hay nada aquí que pueda atraerte.<br>- No digas eso…yo no he venido a divertirme. Quería conocerte y conocer el sitio donde vivías…por eso estoy tratando de entenderlo todo.  
>- Aunque quieras no podrías entenderlo todo…yo todavía hay cosas que no comprendo pero tengo que asumirlo. Perdóname que sea tan duro pero…mi corazón está por ahora en manos de tu madre…y sólo ella es capaz de calmarme. Y ahora tú, quizás…dime, ¿cómo está ella?<br>- Bueno…cuando la dejé estaba bien…pensando en ti como siempre- señaló Joseph- aunque ahora que sabe que me escapé…seguramente está furiosa.  
>William sonrió. Realmente pocas veces recordaba a Elizabeth furiosa.<br>- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el muchacho.  
>- Es que…no recuerdo a tu madre enfadada alguna vez…al menos no conmigo.<br>Joseph sonrió.  
>- No creas…cuando piensa en que ya pasó otro año más, en ocasiones se pone tan mal que apenas hay quien la soporte.<br>William sonrió y se dio cuenta que aún podía hablar con su chico respecto a su madre.  
>- ¿Sabes? Cuando yo noto que pasa un año más y estoy sin ella…también me pongo mal. Cuando el mar se agita y parece que no hay motivo aparente…soy yo, hijo, quien no soporto la idea de estar sin ella. Y por cierto, ¿qué hay del amor?<br>- Nada todavía…soy demasiado joven.  
>- Eres un muchacho ya…supongo que ella no te lo permite.<br>- En parte, no quiero perder mi tiempo con las muchachas…soy armero, ¿sabes?  
>William volvió a sonreír.<br>- ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que te enseñó Brown…  
>- Así es…gracias a él aprendí el oficio…y gracias a mi madre aprendí a usar la espada.<br>- ¿Y no hay por ahí alguna joven que te esté quitando el sueño?  
>- Bueno…sí hay una pero…no quiero darle preocupaciones a mi madre con ella.<br>Turner se dio cuenta de que era el momento de instruir a su hijo en esos menesteres.  
>- No te preocupes…Elizabeth no podría enseñarte nada al respecto aunque quisiera. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hiciste bien en venir…<br>La cabeza de Joseph quedó algo despeinada ante el giro que su padre le diera en la tupida cabellera rubia.

Juliette dijo a Elizabeth.  
>- Es tarde…no puedo dejar a Benjamin solo…¿por qué no te quedas esta noche aquí y mañana pensamos en algo?<br>- Pero…no podría dormir. Tengo miedo de que esté solo, por ahí, con quién sabe qué gentes…  
>- Te prometo que mañana nos vamos a Tortuga.<br>- ¿Tortuga?  
>- No encuentro otra opción. Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Si encontramos a Jack en Tortuga estamos del otro lado.<br>- ¿Y si no?  
>- Ya averiguaremos cómo encontrarlo. Ahora, descansa. Te prepararé un té. Estás muy alterada.<br>- Gracias, Juliette.  
>Elizabeth bebió el té y cayó rendida en un dos por tres.<br>Juliette fue a tratar de descansar al lado de Benjamin. Su pequeño era capaz de cometer una locura.  
>Mientras trataba de dormir, los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a su memoria:<br>_El día había llegado a aquel navío. Despertó en el camarote. Notó que estaba vestida y no recordaba nada en particular, que no fuera haber subido sólo al barco junto con el maestre Smith. Eso la tranquilizaba.  
>Salió a cubierta. Jack manipulaba con maestría el timón.<br>- ¿Falta mucho, maestre?  
>- No mucho pero…hay un pequeño inconveniente.<br>- ¿Cuál?- preguntó ella.  
>- Necesitamos una tripulación. Usted y yo no podríamos llegar solos a nuestro destino.<br>- ¿Por qué no?  
>Jack explicó.<br>- Porque usted casi no conoce de navegación y yo solo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo, ¿savy?- dijo mirando con interés a la chica.- Por cierto…¿a qué se dedicaba su padre, señorita Grant?  
>- Mi padre era…un negociante…<br>- Pirata…  
>- Claro que no- dijo volviendo la cara.<br>- Quizás no oficialmente- insistió Sparrow.- Pero algo me dice que su padre era pirata. Ese apellido Grant es parecido a uno que escuché hace tiempo.  
>Juliette bajó la mirada.<br>- Es vergonzoso…yo realmente no sé en qué clase de negocios estuviera mi padre pero…sólo sé que fue un buen padre…  
>- Lo mismo digo yo del mío…y mi padre es un descarriado…pero es un buen padre a fin de cuentas. Vamos, no lo tome tan a pecho. Le invito algo de ron.<br>- ¿Ron? No, claro que no…esa bebida es para gente de bajo nivel…  
>- Ya veo, ¿prefiere el cognac o el whiskey?<br>- No bebo…gracias de todos modos- dijo apartándose y mirando el lontananza.- Entonces…falta mucho para llegar al Cabo.  
>- Quizás…en cuanto consiga gente trataremos de ir más rápido. Su barco no ayuda de mucho, ¿savy?<br>- Era lo que tenía, ¿sí?- señaló algo molesta.- No pensará que tendría quizás cerca al Perla Negra, ¿cierto?  
>- ¿Qué sabe usted del Perla Negra?- insistió Jack.<br>- Nada realmente, sólo que usted lo mencionó- contestó Juliette.  
>Jack asintió.<br>- Es verdad, sólo lo mencioné- dijo.- "Y creo que nunca debí hacerlo"- pensó Jack para sí.- En fin, trataremos de hacer esto rápido. Vaya por una cuerda.  
>- ¿Perdón?<br>- Que vaya por una cuerda…allá…al otro lado de la cubierta.  
>Juliette lo miró dubitativa.<br>- Está bien…-dijo yendo a buscarla. Jack la contempló de espaldas cuando se inclinaba para levantar la cuerda. Sonrió de lado; la idea de llegar más allá con ella no quedaba descartada de su mente._

_La hija de Grant miraba beber a Jack y notaba que no ejercía efectos particulares en él.  
>- Usted es una destilaría ambulante, maestre.<br>- No diga eso, señorita. Es sólo que mi cuerpo asimila el ron como si fuera mi propia sangre. Y si usted lo intentara, también le pasaría lo mismo.  
>- No, gracias, así estoy bien.<br>- Y dígame…¿tiene…novio? ¿O es casada?  
>- ¿Puedo saber por qué lo pregunta?<br>- Pues…simple curiosidad. Aunque casi tengo la respuesta en mis manos. Usted es soltera.  
>- ¿Cómo lo sabe?<br>- La encontré sola…en su mano no brilla ninguna sortija de matrimonio; además, si fuera casada, su marido ya estaría detrás de nosotros, ¿no cree?  
>- Tiene razón…soy soltera. Pero eso no debería importarle.<br>- En cierto modo, sí. Es usted una doncella así que…tendré que cuidar de su virtud.  
>- Sé cuidarme sola- respondió Juliette.<br>- Supongo que sí…ahora que…creo que habría que preguntarnos si…quizás también habría que cuidarla de usted misma…  
>Juliette no entendió. Pero la mirada de Jack destilaba fuego. Y ella jamás había visto tanto en los ojos de ningún hombre. Era un interesante y atractivo descubrimiento. Y mayor lo era descubrir en su interior lo que aquel hombre comenzaba a provocar en ella.<em>


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4

Juliette despertó. El calor abochornaba y su pensamiento viajaba hasta Jack. Aquella noche tan ardiente…jamás la olvidaría…y menos la continuación. Había sido tan intenso; le había mostrado tantas cosas tan excitantes. Jamás habría imaginado que todo eso podía hacerse. Quizás aprendió demasiado rápido y no le había servido de nada. Pero su cuerpo estaba destilando deseo.

- Oh, Jack…me odio por recordarte…por pensar que quizás volveré a verte…y que tal vez desearé de nueva cuenta que me hagas tuya…tengo que ser fuerte para que eso no suceda.

Le habían contado muchas cosas respecto a él. Pero ya todo le parecía poca cosa. Sin embargo, ahora necesitaba de su ayuda para poder resolver un problema de una amiga. Tenía que ceder si quería aprovechar la oportunidad.  
>Mientras volvía a quedarse dormida, sus sueños la traicionaron nuevamente:<p>

_Miraba por la baranda. El clima de aquella mañana era delicioso. Pero se sentía algo incómoda.  
>Jack la observaba de reojo y esperaba el momento de llegar a tierra. Observó su brújula y bebió un par de tragos. Juliette también le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando.<br>- ¿Qué hace?  
>- Afinar la búsqueda- dijo Jack mirando de nuevo a su objeto tan preciado.<br>- Ah, ya veo…el ron le ayuda en ese objetivo.  
>- Claro…es indispensable…- aseveró Jack.<br>Juliette sonrió. Luego miró de nuevo por la baranda.  
>Suspiró hondamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba sola.<br>Jack se le acercó y le preguntó con los brazos recostados sobre la misma baranda, a la altura de su rostro.  
>- Mi fuerte sentido intuitivo de las mujeres me dice que está…triste…<br>Juliette lo miró de reojo y luego respondió.  
>- No es eso…es que…mi padre no pudo verme feliz, con un hombre decente que estuviera a mi lado…<br>- Ya veo…-dijo, y ofreció de la botella de ron.  
>- Olvídelo- respondió ella, apartándose.- Ya le dije que no bebo y que jamás lo haré.<br>- Nunca diga nunca…-insistió Jack, siguiéndola.- Cuénteme…venga, tengo tiempo de escucharla.  
>Juliette contó.<br>- Meses antes de que mi padre enfermara, un hombre de la armada se relacionó con mi padre y nos conocimos en un fuerte, en una ceremonia militar.  
>- La armada…-pensó Jack.<br>- Sí…era un buen hombre…estaba a punto de pedir mi mano. Mi padre me lo dijo. Estaba dispuesto a que fuera su esposa…hasta que averiguó a qué clase de negocios se dedicaba mi padre. Yo no lo entendía, sufrí pensando y pensando a qué se debía que se hubiera alejado de mí. Jamás lo volví a ver…  
>- Y…¿pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó Jack con curiosidad.<br>- Eso no se le pregunta a una dama.  
>- Sólo es parte de la conversación…de mí no saldrá ni una palabra. Ante todo soy un caballero.<br>- Pues no- dijo ella- no pasó nada porque yo soy una dama y no habría hecho nada contrario a la honestidad que me caracteriza.  
>- ¿Sólo por eso? Los honestos también hacen cosas deshonestas de vez en cuando y no pasa nada.<br>- En el caso de una mujer no es lo mismo- respondió Juliette. – Un hombre no pasará por alto que la mujer que ama haya cometido tal deshonestidad con alguien más.  
>Jack arqueó las cejas.<br>- Para algunas damas eso es muy relativo, ¿savy? Y…dígame…¿lo sigue queriendo?  
>- Acepto que…en ocasiones lo recuerdo pero…creo que no…ya no lo extraño.<br>- Bien…eso es lo mejor. Una mujer tan linda como usted no debe perder su tiempo extrañando a alguien que quizás jamás volverá…  
>- Tiene razón- dijo Juliette- ahora no es momento para nostalgias…debemos pensar en lo que vamos a hacer.<br>- Así me gusta…a mí en general no me gustan las mujeres tan soñadoras.  
>- Le gustan más…prácticas.- observó Juliette.<br>- Podría tomar eso como una…investigación sentimental, ¿o no?  
>Juliette sonrió.<br>- Claro que no, una de las razones por las que vine con usted fue porque estaba convencida de que entre usted y yo no habría nada. No soy tan tonta para caer en las redes de un hombre como usted.  
>- Me alegra que haya una mujer tan inteligente a bordo y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo. Son pocas a las que se les conceden ambos dones a la vez- sonrió Jack.<br>- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un cumplido?- preguntó Juliette con coquetería.  
>Jack entreabrió los labios.<br>- Por supuesto…-añadió tratando de acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, Juliette lo evadió con maestría.  
>- Será mejor que se apresure parra que sepamos dónde encontrar a la tripulación que requiere, maestre Smith.<br>- Cierto, linda- dispuso Jack, teniendo en mente que sus objetivos podrían alcanzarse bien pronto, incluyendo a Juliette._

-  
>Joseph observaba aquel lugar sombrío con algo de horror.<br>- Padre…¿qué sucede si no salgo de aquí pronto?  
>- Eso no pasará…-reveló Turner.<br>- Tienes que contemplarlo. Mi madre me contó algo al respecto.  
>- No puedo hablarte más de ello, hijo- contestó William.- Será mejor que ya no me preguntes más sobre eso, ¿quieres?<br>- Está bien…-siguió Joseph.- Dime, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a ser el capitán del Holandés Errante?  
>- El Holandés debía tener un capitán…así que…alguien muy valiente decidió otorgarme ese título- dijo con tristeza.<br>Joseph apretó los puños.  
>- Odio a aquel que se haya atrevido a hacerlo.<br>- No lo juzgues, él hizo lo que consideraba que era mejor.  
>- ¿Quién es ese hombre tan ruin?<br>- No es ruin…es un buen hombre, créeme. ¿Tu madre no te contó la historia completa?  
>- No…siempre que le preguntaba me decía que fue parte del destino…<br>- Hizo bien en no revelarte su identidad.  
>- Pues algún día averiguaré quién fue- insistió Joseph- y cuando lo haya hecho…juro que le haré pagar caro su osadía.<p>

William se dio cuenta que Joseph parecía hablar en serio.

Mientras miraba a Joseph, recordaba la vez en que había estado con ella cinco años atrás…la segunda vez que había hecho el amor con ella:  
><em>- Mi diosa…mi mujer…quien es capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que soy- decía él, enfebrecido, fundiéndose locamente en las caderas de Elizabeth.<br>Ella se sostenía con fuerza de su espalda y empujaba su cuerpo para disfrutar aún más de las caricias de Turner.  
>- Te amo tanto, Will…-sollozaba entre gemidos apasionados.- Cuando te tengo así, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para que no llegara el momento en que tuvieras que partir- lloró al fin al sentir un vaivén dulce que le regaló un estallido hermoso.<br>Will la besó, contuvo la respiración y al fin, sintió su cuerpo febril experimentando un orgasmo varonil delicioso y largo.  
>Ella, abrazada a él, totalmente desnuda, contempló la playa.<br>- Cómo me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí, así, por siempre.  
>- Eso sería tan hermoso, Elizabeth…pero no es posible.<br>- Joseph pregunta tanto por ti que en ocasiones no sé qué decirle sobre tu vuelta.  
>Will la besó apasionadamente.<br>- Sólo dile cuánto lo amo y cuánto espero el día de volver a abrazarlo…como a ti.  
>Un momento más y ambos volvieron a desearse con la mirada para volver a consumir la pasión segundo a segundo en una fusión cadenciosa y placentera…<br>_

-

Juliette se despertó al fin. Elizabeth la miró decidida.  
>- ¿Qué haremos?<br>- Ven…en la mañana estaremos en el puerto.  
>Benjamin se despertó adormilado.<br>- ¿A dónde vamos, mamá?  
>- Llegó el momento hijo. Por fin vas a conocer a tu padre.<br>- ¿De verdad?- preguntó el muchachito muy animado.  
>- Por supuesto. Y ya verás lo feliz que se va a poner cuando te vea.<br>Benjamin sonrió. Elizabeth dijo a Juliette en voz baja.  
>- No deberías mentirle…quizás no le dé gusto.<br>- Claro que será así. Jack podrá ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero seguramente se alegrará de saber que es padre.  
>- Le tienes aún mucha fe a Jack.<br>- Siempre se la he tenido, Lizzie…muy a mi pesar.

**Tortuga**

Jack bebía unos tragos junto con Gibbs y los otros.  
>- ¿Tienes idea de dónde está el tesoro de Grant?<br>- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo tenga, Gibbs, si Juliette se largó con la llave?  
>- Tú tuviste la culpa, Jack- aseveró Gibbs.- Si le hubieras dicho que eras Jack.<br>- Por supuesto que no, Gibbs- aclaró Jack.- Su padre ya había hecho favor de decirle que procurara que yo no tocara ninguna de sus propiedades.  
>Gibbs rió.<br>- Recuerdo que me contaste que habías combatido con ella por ser el capitán del barco en el que iban.  
>Jack sonrió.<br>- Así fue, Gibbs…fue un combate verdaderamente…intenso…¿savy?  
>Jack comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos en que Juliette y él se habían hecho de una tripulación bastante heterogénea y poco experimentada.<p>

_Habían tocado puerto en una isla algo apartada.  
>- Caballeros…los he seleccionado para que me acompañen en un gran viaje, vamos a descubrir un navío espectacular y vamos a llegar a un sitio donde se encuentra…un gran tesoro.<br>La gente asintió con algarabía.  
>- Sólo que…hay un pequeño inconveniente práctico.<br>- ¿Cuál, maestre Smith?  
>- Que…hay una mujer a bordo…<br>Todos murmuraron.  
>- ¿Comprende lo que nos dice? Llevar mujeres a bordo es peligroso y de mala suerte.<br>- Lo entiendo pero, créanme, hay que llevarla si queremos tener éxito en la travesía. Y por cierto…esa mujer es la parte no negociable del tesoro a encontrar, ¿savy?  
>Se miraron unos a otros.<br>- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, maestre?  
>- Que-no-se-acerquen- a ella…¿entendieron?<br>Todos asintieron.  
>- Bien…vamos a bordo.<br>Cuando llegaron, Juliette preguntó.  
>- ¿Esta es la tripulación? Pues no se ve muy impresionante.<br>- Tampoco usted. No los subestime- respondió Jack.  
>Uno de los hombres dijo:<br>- Ya nos explicó los detalles…y supongo que…usted es el capitán del navío, ¿cierto?  
>Juliette negó.<br>- No, caballeros…ese puesto todavía está en discusión. En vista de que el navío es de mi propiedad, me corresponde ser la capitana, ¿cierto?  
>La gente se inquietó. Jack trató de hacerla entrar en razón.<br>- Será mejor que acceda a que sea yo el capitán del navío, ¿savy? SI no lo hace, la gente no querrá venir.  
>- A mí no me importa, yo debo ser la capitana.<br>- Usted no sabe casi nada de navegación, así que yo debo ser el capitán. Tengo más experiencia en eso.  
>- ¿Acaso ha sido capitán de algún navío?<br>Jack tragó saliva.  
>- Quizás sí, quizás no…lo cierto es que, de los dos, son quien está más cerca de haberlo sido.<br>- ¿Qué le parece si…hacemos un combate con espadas para ver quién es el capitán?  
>Jack asintió.<br>- Estoy de acuerdo…¿qué ofrece?  
>- Obvio, si yo gano, seré la capitana, ¿está claro?<br>- Totalmente…y si yo gano- dijo Jack- seré el capitán pero…exijo la mitad del tesoro que vamos a encontrar.  
>- ¿Y si no acepto el reto?<br>- Entonces…tendrá que obedecer mis órdenes sin dudar…y además, tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo le pida.  
>- Eso es demasiado…-contestó ella molesta.<br>Jack la tomó por la cintura.  
>- Nunca es demasiado…quizás le convenga perder…-respondió Jack.<br>Estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando ella respondió:  
>- Acepto el resto, maestre Smith.<br>- Es usted valiente…no cabe duda…_


	5. Capítulo 5

Cap. 5

Jack terminaba su trago de ron. Gibbs le preguntó.  
>- ¿En qué piensas, Jack?<br>- Recordaba…Juliette era…especial.  
>- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella?<br>- No lo sé, Gibbs…no sé si pueda llamar a eso…enamoramiento pero…fue una relación intensa, sensual, intuitiva…me sentí tan vinculado a esa mujer como no lo estuve con otra…no lo sé, fue…extraño…además, ella es…tan pirata…  
>- Como Angélica…<br>- No exactamente- dijo Jack- Angélica es pirata de alguna forma obligada por las circunstancias. Ella no era capaz de serlo hasta que se vio en la necesidad.  
>- En la cual tú tuviste mucho que ver, ¿cierto?<br>Jack movió la cabeza.  
>- Angélica es cruel por naturaleza, traidora y falsa…es una pirata porque se vio en la necesidad de serlo…para sus propios fines. En cambio Juliette…ella nació para ser pirata. Lleva en la sangre la piratería, la destila por los poros por encima de sus propias convicciones: trata de ser fiel a su honestidad…a sus valores, pero en el fondo, es capaz de dejarlos para ser un tanto egoísta con sus impulsos. Es una mujer con posibilidad de perversión…nunca se sabe de qué será capaz la siguiente vez.<br>- Y puedo saber, ¿por qué no la has vuelto a ver?  
>- No sé dónde está- aseguró Jack- supongo que a estas alturas ya debió haberse casado con alguien importante…Grant aparentaba ser un buen hombre; era un corsario, como Drake. Aparentaba ser un hombre honesto, a pesar de tener negocios un tanto…torcidos.<br>- ¿Y si volvieras a verla…qué harías?  
>- ¿Tienes acaso una bola de cristal, o qué, Gibbs?- preguntó Jack.- Casi te puedo asegurar que la volveré a ver el día menos pensado, ¿savy? Es hora de marcharnos…hay que buscar el tesoro de Grant…la última vez estuve cerca de encontrarlo pero…la seguridad del Perla Negra estaba de por medio, así que…creo que fue lo mejor. Pero algo me dice que esta vez sí vamos a poder encontrarlo y apoderarnos de él.<br>- Espero que tengas razón. Vámonos.  
>Mientras salían, Jack recordó el desenlace de aquella contienda para ser capitán del navío en que viajaban.<p>

_La contienda comenzaría.  
>Jack dijo a Juliette:<br>- ¿Sabes cómo se usa? Mira, esto se llama envergadura…  
>- Claro que sé usarla, maestre Smith…no se preocupe.<br>Jack asintió.  
>- Ya veo…bueno, pues…que gane el mejor…y ya sé quién va a ganar, ¿savy?<br>Estando en cubierta, la gente los rodeó. Jack movió con maestría la espada y Juliette trató de seguirlo.  
>- Se mueve rápido, maestre…<br>- No sólo en esto, linda…puedo mostrarte…en qué situaciones…me muevo mucho más rápido y mejor, ¿savy?  
>- Pero ahora…sólo debe concentrarse en sus movimientos…porque lo voy a fulminar…<br>El combate continuó. Juliette era una rival difícil. Jack se giró y rompió ligeramente las cuerdas del vestido a la altura del corset.  
>- Eso es trampa…-dijo al sentir que la prenda se soltaba de su cuerpo.<br>Los hombres de la tripulación reían. Juliette se sintió humillada cuando se vio ligeramente desnuda.  
>Pero se armó de valor y lanzó otro ataque contra Jack tirándole el sombrero.<br>Para Jack esa era una verdadera ofensa.  
>- No debió haber hecho eso, señorita…-entrecerró los ojos.<br>La contienda siguió hasta que Jack tomó por la cintura a Juliette y la besó apasionadamente. Ella sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, y no precisamente por encontrarse cerca del mar.  
>- ¿Qué está haciendo?<br>- Ejerciendo un acuerdo con mi oponente…  
>- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?<br>- ¿Le parece que yo sea el capitán…y usted el primer oficial? Puedo cuidarla bien…y usted tendrá el honor de ayudarme a conseguir mi navío. Entonces podrá quedarse con éste barco y usarlo para lo que quiera…  
>Juliette suspiró. El fuego en la mirada de Jack la convenció.<br>- Está bien…y le prometo que, en agradecimiento a cuidar de mí y llevarme a donde las propiedades de mi padre, le daré un tesoro de gran valor, ¿acepta?  
>- De acuerdo, maestre Grant…<br>Jack respondió:  
>- Señores…el barco…ya tiene capitán…<br>Juliette se apartó. ¿Habría valido la pena cederle la autoridad a Smith?  
><em>

Jack sintió entonces una sacudida en los hombros.  
>- Seguramente son mis nervios…<p>

Salieron hacia el Perla. Notaron que había cosas en diferente lugar de donde la habían dejado.  
>- Está raro…en fin, quizás es mi imaginación. Vamos, todos a sus puestos…-ordenó Jack.<br>De pronto, escuchó ruidos extraños en la cubierta. Trató de no poner atención.  
>Al poco rato, uno de sus hombres gritó.<br>- ¡Capitán!  
>- ¿Qué sucede?<br>- Venga pronto, un polizón a bordo.  
>Jack avanzó hacia donde lo llamaban. De pronto, topó con un pequeño.<br>- Suéltenlo- dijo a sus hombres.- Vamos a ver, jovencito, ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi navío?  
>- ¿Este es el Perla Negra?- preguntó el niño.<br>- Sí, éste es el Perla Negra- respondió Jack.  
>- ¿Quién de ustedes es Jack Sparrow?<br>- Depende…-murmuró Jack.  
>- Quiero saber quién es el capitán pirata más valiente y más fuerte de todos los mares conocidos.<br>Jack sonrió.  
>- Este chico sabe reconocer…claro que soy yo, muchacho. Dime, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?<br>- Papá…-soltó el chico abrazando a Jack.  
>Éste puso cara de confusión. Lo apartó ligeramente.<br>- Vamos a ver…¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? No tienes aliento a ron…supongo que no estás ebrio…  
>- Usted es mi padre, capitán Sparrow…<br>- ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?- preguntó Jack.  
>- Mi madre…<br>Gibbs abrió los labios. Jack se empinó la botella de ron.  
>- Tu madre…¿y se puede saber quién es ella para jugar con la honra de un hombre como yo?<br>- Ella dice que tú eres mi padre…y yo le creo porque ella nunca miente- contestó el chico.  
>Jack miró al niño detenidamente.<br>- Su cara me parece conocida pero no recuerdo bien dónde la he visto. Maestre Gibbs, ayúdame a hacer memoria.  
>Gibbs lo observó y contestó.<br>- Podría tratarse de…  
>- No- respondió Jack tajantemente.<br>- Entonces de…  
>- Tampoco- siguió Jack con seriedad.<br>- ¿O quizás de…?  
>- Menos- terminó Jack.- Te falla la memoria últimamente, Gibbs…se trata de…<br>- De mí- dijo una voz ligeramente atrás.  
>Jack se incorporó y miró a una mujer de quien había salido aquella voz.<br>- Juliette…  
>Una bofetada resonó sobre su rostro por toda respuesta.<br>- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu forma tan violenta de saludarme?- preguntó Jack arqueando los labios.  
>- Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero ahora, lo primero: te presento a tu hijo, Benjamin…<br>- Linda, ¿estás segura de que no has bebido mucho últimamente? O quizás…estaba muy oscuro y no me reconociste…  
>- Jack…por favor, sabes que yo no miento. Sólo míralo…tiene tus mismos ojos, la forma de tu boca…y es igual de rebelde que tú- sonrió ligeramente Juliette.<br>Jack se inclinó a mirar al chico.  
>- Benjamin…como mi abuelo…- luego sonrió.- Es cierto…tienes ese…fuego en la mirada de los Sparrow…pero…sigo sin entender cómo…<br>Juliette dijo sobre sus labios.  
>- Si quieres…puedo refrescarte la memoria.<br>De pronto, Elizabeth interrumpió.  
>- Hemos venido a pedirte ayuda, Jack.<br>- Elizabeth…qué agradable reencuentro, dos mujeres de mi pasado, juntas…aquí…  
>Elizabeth también le dio una bofetada.<br>- Bueno…quizás el reencuentro lo valga. Dime, linda…¿a qué se debe que solicites mi ayuda?  
>- Jack, Joseph se escapó y se fue a buscar a Will …<br>- ¿Y qué te preocupa? Es su padre, ¿no?- respondió Jack.  
>- Jack, tú sabes que aún faltan cinco años para que Will pueda tocar tierra. Joseph no debió desafiar eso…Calypso es despiadada. Podría castigar a Will por llevar a Joseph en el Holandés…tengo mucho miedo.<br>Jack miró a Elizabeth, luego a Juliette y luego a Benjamin…  
>- ¿Tú qué dices, hijo? ¿Las ayudo o no?<br>- No lo sé…déjame pensar…un Sparrow jamás dejaría de hacer algo por una damisela en peligro…¿cierto?- respondió el niño.  
>Jack sonrió levemente.<br>- No cabe duda…eres un Sparrow…bien…te voy a ayudar, Lizzie…muy a mi pesar, voy a buscar a Will para rescatar a Joseph, aunque…dudo que se trate de un verdadero rescate…pero…voy a pedir algo a cambio.  
>- ¿Cuándo no, Jack?- observó Juliette.- Eres el mismo de siempre. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?<br>Sparrow sonrió y dijo.  
>- Quiero…el tesoro del capitán Grant…y su navío…¿savy? Y yo a mi vez, encontraré al hijo de Lizzie y se lo devolveré sano y salvo.<br>Elizabeth agradeció.  
>- Hicimos bien en venir a pedir tu ayuda.<br>La mujer de Turner ocupó un sitio en el Perla. Juliette se acercó a Jack, quien mostraba el timón a Benjamin.  
>Cuando vio a Juliette cerca, dijo al chico.<br>- Ve con el maestre Gibbs, te mostrará el navío más veloz de los mares…  
>- Gracias, capitán.<br>Al irse, Juliette dijo a Jack.  
>- Gracias, Jack…no sé cómo pagarte…<br>Jack la miró con dulzura.  
>- Sí que sabes cómo, linda…nada más es cuestión de…buscar el momento oportuno.<br>- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a pagarte así?- observó Juliette.  
>Jack le acarició el mentón.<br>- Llevamos tanto tiempo de no vernos…y estoy seguro de que no has olvidado lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿savy? Hagamos una tregua…ayudémonos…y dejémosle al tiempo la decisión sobre lo que pueda pasar…  
>Juliette sonrió. Quizás lo haría por Benjamin.<p> 


	6. Capìtulo 6

Cap. 6

Jack se quedó en el timón. Juliette estuvo con Benjamin conversando.  
>- Mamá…papá es valiente, ¿cierto?<br>- Claro, hijo.  
>- Me alegro tanto de que haber venido…¿crees que él esté orgulloso de mí?<br>- Lo estará, hijo. Lo que pasa es que aún no te conoce bien.  
>- ¿Puedo ir con él?<br>- Ve…-dijo Juliette.  
>Elizabeth dijo a la hija de Grant.<br>- ¿Qué sientes de tenerlo tan cerca?  
>- No lo sé…me da un poco miedo, pero no por lo que crees…tengo un mal presentimiento.<br>- ¿Cuál?  
>- No puedo explicarlo…es como si temiera que algo malo puede suceder en el trayecto.<br>- No digas eso, quizás es que tenías temor de venir.  
>- No te preocupes, sabes que Jack será todo lo que quieras menos peligroso.<br>- Sí, realmente sí. Según él, yo era la peligrosa…  
>Juliette sonrió.<br>- Esa historia…bueno, espero que pueda localizar a Will sin contratiempos.  
>En tanto, Benjamin se acercó a Jack.<br>- ¿Llevamos buen curso, capitán?- preguntó el niño.  
>Jack lo miró de reojo y luego sonrió.<br>- Sí, maestre Sparrow…llevamos buen curso. ¿Sabe manipular el timón?  
>- Un poco…<br>- Supongo que…te enseñó tu madre.  
>- Sí, aunque ella no sabe lo que yo. Siempre ha sido mi héroe, capitán Sparrow.<br>Jack tuvo curiosidad.  
>- Dime, Benjamin…¿qué te ha dicho tu madre acerca de mí?<br>- Que eres valiente, fuerte, inteligente…intrépido y sagaz.  
>- ¿Sólo eso?<br>- Sí, para mí es suficiente.  
>Jack sonrió.<br>Juliette se acercó al notar que Jack le mostraba la brújula a su hijo.  
>Al ver a Juliette dijo al niño.<br>- Ve un momento con el maestre Gibbs que te mostrará todo el Perla Negra.  
>- ¿De verdad?<br>- Claro- dijo Jack a Gibbs que lo miraba con ojos de incredulidad, mientras pensaba en su interior: "no soy una niñera".- ¿Cierto, Gibbs?  
>Éste asintió a su pesar y se llevó al niño junto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Juliette.<p>

La muchacha dijo a Jack.  
>- Tu brújula…la encontraste al fin…<br>- Afortunadamente, ¿cómo fue que te decidiste a deshacerte de ella?  
>- Necesitaba dinero.<br>- ¿Y cuánto te dieron por la brújula?- preguntó el capitán.  
>- ¿En verdad quieres saber?- insistió Juliette en tono de broma.<br>- Claro…sería interesante saberlo- dijo Jack.  
>Juliette rió.<br>- Dos chelines.  
>Jack cambió de rostro.<br>- ¿Dos chelines? Yo habría dado el triple. Pero te agradezco que te hayas deshecho de ella porque yo pude recuperarla.  
>- ¿Te costó mucho trabajo?<br>- No mucho…  
>Se hizo un breve silencio. Luego Jack le dijo:<br>- Gracias…  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Por haberle hablado bien de mí a Benjamin…pudiste haberle dicho lo que realmente soy…  
>Juliette negó.<br>- Eres el padre de mi hijo; además, lo que has hecho él no tiene por qué saberlo…los chicos deben tener siempre presente la imagen del padre intacta, aunque quizás haga cosas que no estén muy bien.  
>- Eso significa…que no me guardas rencor…-dijo Jack cerca de sus labios.<br>- Eso significa…-dijo Juliette, apartándose- que puedo ser consecuente cuando me lo propongo.  
>- Y dime, ¿crees que podamos…recordar viejos tiempos?<br>- Jack…quizás pides demasiado. Estamos aquí para recuperar a Joseph.  
>- ¿Están seguras de que se fue con Will?<br>- Eso es lo que supone Elizabeth. Quizás el chico le dijo que eso haría?  
>- ¿Y si en lugar de eso…se le ocurrió correr mundo, comenzar su propio camino?<br>- No lo creo- aseguró Juliette- el muchacho no es así…respeta y quiere mucho a Elizabeth.  
>- Sin embargo, creo que es momento de que ese chico comience a aprender ciertas cosas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es hijo de un pirata.<br>- Eso quiere decir que…justificarías que tu hijo se convirtiera en un pirata tan sólo porque tú lo eres…-insinuó Juliette.  
>- ¿Y por qué no? He sido feliz así…he visto tantas cosas…he librado muchas batallas y estoy aquí, vivo todavía.<br>Juliette negó.  
>- No lo sé…a pesar de que eres un buen hombre…no sé si me gustaría que Benjamin se convirtiera en pirata.<br>- Ya veo…supongo que tú quieres para él lo mejor…un hombre respetable…trabajador, honesto…  
>- ¿Y por qué no? Con tu permiso, Jack…creo que ya hace frío en cubierta…<p>

Jack la dejó marchar. Sabía que era precisamente su forma de ser la que había provocado que se alejara de él. Entonces recordó lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, después de haber quedado a cargo del barco donde viajaban:

_Juliette seguía en cubierta. Jack se encargaba del timón. Ella lo contemplaba desde lejos.  
>Luego se acercó.<br>- Capitán…  
>- Maestre Juliette…<br>Ella sonrió.  
>- ¿Cree que tardemos mucho para llegar a donde está su navío?<br>- No lo creo…por lo que noto, seguramente casi los alcanzamos.  
>- ¿Cuál es su navío?<br>Jack guardó breve silencio. No podía decirle a Juliette que buscaba al mismísimo Perla Negra.  
>- ¿Le importa mucho saberlo?<br>- Simple curiosidad- respondió Juliette.  
>- Pues…le diré que por ahora no se lo puedo decir…hasta que esté cerca…tengo por superstición no revelar ciertos secretos hasta que sea oportuno, ¿savy?<br>- No me tiene confianza- dijo ella.  
>- No es eso…quizás ha sido…exceso de la misma…espere…en cuanto estemos ahí lo sabrá.<br>- Espero que pronto podamos llegar al lugar donde mi padre tiene sus bergantines…le prometo que, en agradecimiento, le entregaré parte de su tesoro.  
>- Y…dígame…¿piensa dedicarse a la piratería como su padre?<br>- Mi padre no era pirata…era corsario.  
>- Seguramente era pirata…yo escuché alguna vez de un tal Grant y le aseguro, se trataba de un pirata.<br>Juliette comenzó a llorar. Jack se acercó. Le ofreció ron pero ella lo rechazó.  
>Luego la miró a los ojos.<br>- No se ponga así…no tiene nada de malo…  
>- No es eso…es que…no quisiera pensar que mi padre fue un pirata…<br>- Sea como sea, usted está en proceso de convertirse en una.  
>- No…yo jamás lo haría.<br>- No diga eso…está viajando con un pirata…con una tripulación pirata y le va a ofrecer a un tesoro a un pirata…si eso no es piratería…  
>Ella respondió.<br>- No…no lo es…jamás robaría algo…  
>- Quizás…entonces…déjele ese trabajo a los que sí saben…-señaló mientras le robaba un beso caluroso y sensual, y a la vez, delicado y tierno.<br>Juliette trató de apartarse pero las manos de Sparrow rodearon su cintura y comenzaron a devorar dulcemente su boca. Ella saboreó el beso sin querer. Se dejó llevar por el fuego de aquellos labios, hasta que se apartó.  
>- Capitán…júreme que esto no está pasando…<br>- Claro que está pasando- insistió rodeándola por la espalda.- Yo, tú…los dos…  
>- No…es que…habíamos quedado en que entre usted y yo…<br>- Linda…en ocasiones hay que ser egoístas con nuestros impulsos…dime que no te gustaron mis besos.  
>Juliette lo miró a los ojos.<br>- Quisiera negarlo pero…no…es necesario, es una locura- añadió dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta.  
>- Una divertida locura, ¿savy?<br>Ella se volvió frente a él y saboreó otro beso.  
>- ¿Sabe las consecuencias que podría traer esto?<br>- Si pensara en las consecuencias, ¿cuántas cosas habría dejado de hacer? Sin embargo, es mejor vivir el momento…disfrutar el instante que se presenta…descubrir qué es lo que puede suceder…¿te gustaría saberlo?  
>Juliette recorrió la mirada traviesa de Jack. Éste sabía lo que comenzaba a ocasionar…<em>

- Oh, mi querida Juliette…volveremos a disfrutar el uno del otro, ya lo verás.

No le duró mucho el pensamiento. No lejos de ahí se aproximaba el Holandés Errante.

- Padre…¿qué navío es el que viene ahí?  
>- Es el Perla Negra…<br>- ¿El navío de Sparrow?  
>- Sí…¿lo has visto?<br>- En una ocasión…  
>- Seguramente te están buscando…<br>- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>El rostro de Elizabeth se veía sobre la cubierta.<br>- No, mi madre no…-dijo Joseph.- Ya estoy harto de que me cuide como si fuera un bebé.  
>- Ser el hijo del capitán del Holandés no es fácil, Joseph. Tienes que aprender a vivir ya con eso…<br>- Quiero ser solo yo, padre…-señaló el muchacho.  
>A Will le parecía estarse escuchando a sí mismo. Pero también contemplaba ahora la posibilidad de un reencuentro con Elizabeth antes de tiempo.<p>

Juliette se colocó cerca de la baranda. Jack pensó que quizás no había sido tan mala idea acercarse al Holandés.  
>- Es increíble- expresó la hija de Grant.<br>- ¿Quién?  
>- El Holandés.<br>- Creí que te gustaba el Perla…-observó Jack.  
>Juliette sonrió.<br>- ¿Celos, acaso, Jack?  
>- No…sólo estoy redescubriendo a alguien que creí que conocía.<br>- Yo también creí que me conocías, Jack…-dijo tristemente.  
>Jack observó.<br>- ¿Por qué no…en lo que éstos se arreglan…tú y yo aprovechamos para volver a…conocernos?  
>Juliette sonrió. Pero Benjamin los interrumpió.<br>- Es Joseph…cumplió lo que prometió…  
>Su madre le preguntó.<br>- ¿Tú sabías que Joseph se iba a ir a buscar a su padre?  
>- Sí…me lo dijo poco antes de irse- respondió Benjamin.<br>Juliette replicó.  
>- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? Su madre estaba preocupada…además, intuía que se iría a buscarlo pero no estaba segura. Hubieras hablado.<br>Elizabeth le dijo.  
>- No debiste ocultarlo, hijo. Seguramente Joseph te hizo prometer que no me dirías nada, ¿verdad?<br>- Sí- respondió Benjamin.  
>Juliette fue con Elizabeth para saber qué sucedería. En cambio, Jack felicitó a su hijo.<br>- Hiciste bien, Benjamin. Guardar un secreto así es un asunto de honor.  
>- ¿Tú lo has hecho?<br>- Algunas veces…aunque en ocasiones he tenido que revelarlos…cuando la vida de mis amigos está en peligro…¿entiendes?  
>Benjamin comprendió que en ocasiones, los piratas también dejan de serlo cuando es necesario.<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7

Cap. 7

Jack se acercó a Elizabeth y le dijo:  
>- Trata de ser breve, linda. No le quites mucho el tiempo a Will Turner. Tenemos que ir por mi- tesoro, ¿savy?<br>Juliette intervino.  
>- Siempre pensando en tu propio bienestar, Jack. Accediste a ayudarnos, ahora tienes que esperar a que ellos se arreglen.<br>Jack respondió.  
>- No establecí que iba a esperarlos hasta que les diera la gana. Ya cumplí, encontramos el Holandés, Elizabeth va a hablar con Will, así que es mejor que se apresuren. Mi- navío aguarda.<br>Juliette le dijo:  
>- Tú eres más comprensible de lo que pareces, ¿cierto, Jack?- insinuó.<br>Jack entrecerró los ojos. Aquella voz le prometía placeres que quizás no estaba dispuesta a cumplir.  
>- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, querida?- preguntó Jack mirándola con deseo.<br>Juliette respondió.  
>- Estoy solamente…tratando de apelar a ese hombre maravilloso que hay muy en el fondo de ti. Pero veo que no he conseguido nada.<br>Jack la acorraló.  
>- Seré condescendiente con una condición…<br>- ¿Cuál?  
>- Que renovemos aquellos instantes…en que nos conocimos…en su acepción más carnal…<br>- Jack- contestó ella.  
>- Eso…o no hay trato.<br>- Probablemente…todo irá en función de cómo te comportes en este momento…¿te digo por qué?- preguntó Juliette sobre los labios de Jack.  
>- ¿Por qué?- preguntó a su vez Jack acariciando el rostro de ella con el dorso de la mano.<br>- Mira hacia atrás…-señaló hacia la espalda del capitán Sparrow.  
>Justo detrás estaba William Turner.<br>Jack se puso a la altura de las circunstancias.  
>- Will, qué profundo y eterno gusto me da verte..<br>- Jack, necesito hablar con Elizabeth.  
>- Puedes usar mi navío si gustas…estoy en disposición.<br>- Gracias- dijo Will secamente.  
>- El camarote de al lado del capitán está libre, si quieren…<br>Elizabeth se acercó a Will. Éste la abrazó.  
>- Elizabeth…qué oportunidad de volver a verte. Perdóname.<br>- ¿Dónde está Joseph?  
>- Está en el Holandés.<br>- Envíamelo, por favor.  
>- Elizabeth…necesitamos hablar…<br>- ¿Qué te ha dicho Joseph?  
>- Nada…es sólo que tenemos que hablar y tiene que ser ahora.<br>Elizabeth accedió.  
>Benjamin preguntó a Jack.<br>- Papá, ¿por qué Joseph no quiere regresar con su mamá?  
>- Es difícil de explicarlo, Benjamin…quizás es algo que Joseph tampoco comprende.<br>- Entonces, ¿ya no la quiere?  
>- Claro que sí, hijo…lo que pasa es que él necesita de su padre ahora…<br>- ¿Cómo yo?  
>Jack negó.<br>- Tú tienes a una madre extraordinaria, Benjamin…no puede hacerte falta un padre como yo.  
>Los ojos de Benjamin se cristalizaron.<br>- No, papá…yo siempre te he necesitado.  
>Jack recordó que lo mismo le había sucedido a él con el capitán Teague.<br>- Sé lo que sientes, tu abuelo Teague fue siempre un padre protector…no fue el mejor pero sí hizo mucho por mí. Y tú también eres muy especial. Sé que no soy el mejor padre pero te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando lo necesites.  
>Juliette observó a su hijo en brazos de su padre. Se apartó para no interrumpir.<br>Jack se acercó.  
>- Benjamin y yo vamos a pasar un rato entre padre e hijo…<br>- Está bien…estaré aquí un rato.  
>- En la noche te espero en mi camarote…no faltes.<br>Juliette se quedó en cubierta, mientras Gibbs controlaba el timón.  
>- Hola, maestre.<br>- Hola, linda. ¿Está loco, cierto?  
>La muchacha asintió.<br>- Sí pero…es un loco adorable.  
>- Bueno, he escuchado a muchas mujeres decir lo mismo de él…pero a él lo escuchado hablar bien sólo de una mujer…tú.<br>- No es cierto…  
>- Créeme…es cierto.<br>- Gibbs, dígame, ¿cree que Jack esté contento de tener un hijo?  
>- Pues…aunque no estaba en sus planes, creo que sí lo he notado emocionado.<br>Juliette sonrió.  
>- Tengo miedo por Benjamin…es igual a su padre y temo que un día me deje y trate de seguir su camino como su padre.<br>- Si está en su destino, lo hará, aunque trates de evitarlo, Juliette. Es el precio de tener un hijo de Jack Sparrow.  
>Ella asintió.<br>- Quizás así deba ser, Gibbs…son las consecuencias de la pasión…

Entre tanto, Will conversaba con Elizabeth.  
>- ¿Cómo está?<br>- Triste…un tanto decepcionado de ti- dijo Will.  
>- Él no tiene derecho de juzgarme, he hecho todo lo que una madre podía hacer.<br>- Lo sé…yo no te juzgo. Tú sabes que yo te amo y que realmente eres una gran mujer, pero él no ve eso. Quizás sólo te reprocha que lo trates como a un niño.  
>- Es un niño…<br>- Él no piensa eso. ¿No te has dado cuenta que Joseph ha cambiado?  
>- Sí…ya no es el niño tierno…ahora sólo piensa en estar junto a ti.<br>- Es a lo que me refiero…es duro para él crecer siempre con su madre.  
>- No he podido hacer otra cosa…<br>- Trata de darle más seguridad, Elizabeth. Sólo eso.  
>- Sin un padre es difícil.<br>- Tú tuviste a un padre que te cuidó pero eres mujer…pero él es hombre.  
>- Te necesita a ti- dijo Elizabeth.<br>Will la abrazó. Luego añadió.  
>- No puedo tenerlo conmigo. Calypso es implacable. Si se da cuenta que lo tengo conmigo podría matarlo.<br>- Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Elizabeth.- Por eso no quería que te buscara. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Será mejor que lo dejes volver…  
>- El problema es que él no quiere. Además, hay otro inconveniente.<br>- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Elizabeth.  
>- Está empeñado en acabar con el hombre que fue capaz de convertir a su padre en un ser inmortal, sometido al destino del Holandés.<br>- Jack- observó Elizabeth.  
>- Exacto. Pero no puedo decírselo aún.<br>- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
>- Necesito saber a dónde se dirigen. En cuanto Jack se haya marchado, tú y el niño pueden reunirse.<br>- No lo sé. Jack dijo que buscará el tesoro de Grant.  
>- Está bien…entonces…ahí se reunirán.<br>Elizabeth asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Un beso apasionado los unió un momento. Will le tomó la mano.  
>- Ven conmigo al Holandés…quiero estar contigo…sentirte mía esta noche.<br>Elizabeth dudó. Pero recordó que quizás Juliette y Jack harían algo similar y aceptó.  
>- Vamos. No temo a Calypso. Es mujer y sabrá entenderme…<br>Fue donde Juliette y le dijo.  
>- Voy a ir con Will…nos reuniremos en el lugar donde se encuentra el tesoro que buscan.<br>- Está bien.  
>- Por cierto…suerte con Jack…<br>- Gracias- sonrió Juliette.  
>Elizabeth respondió. Miró a Turner. Will le sonrió. La lanzó al agua y en breve la subió al Holandés.<p>

Anochecía en el Perla.  
>La tripulación comenzaba a irse a descansar.<br>Juliette esperaba. Tenía que buscar a Benjamin para llevarlo a dormir.  
>Jack se acercó.<br>- Si buscas a nuestro hijo…ya se durmió.  
>- Pobrecito…seguramente el viaje.<br>- Y el ron que bebió…bebe como todo un marino.  
>- ¡Jack! ¿Fuiste capaz?<br>- Claro que no, solamente lo probó.  
>- ¿Puedo saber de qué tanto hablaron?<br>- No…son cosas de hombres…  
>- Espero que no le hayas explicado…ciertas cosas.<br>- No todavía, no me entendería…ya habrá tiempo para eso. No quiero que después te eche en cara que lo tratas como un bebé, como Joseph Turner a su padre.  
>- No lo hará…yo le explicaré a su tiempo.<br>Jack negó abrazándola.  
>- No podrías…esas son cosas que sólo un padre puede enseñar, ¿savy? Ahora ven conmigo…es tarde.<br>- Para ir a mis aposentos no necesito compañía.  
>- Esta vez…tendrás que ir a mi camarote…ven…<br>Ella sintió cómo Jack le vendaba los ojos. Luego, al llegar, se los descubrió.  
>- Bienvenida al camarote del capitán Sparrow…<br>Ahí había velas aromáticas, sándalo…perfumes…  
>- Como la primera vez- dijo ella.<br>- Mejor que la primera vez…ahora no habrá dolor…sólo placer…-musitó Jack mientras se acercaba para quitarle la ropa.  
>Juliette no pudo menos que recordar lo que había sucedido cuando había decidido entregarse al capitán Sparrow, tan sólo unos pocos años atrás.<br>_" Se había apartado con brusquedad de Jack.  
>- Le divierte seguramente que responda a sus besos…<br>- No es diversión…es gusto…hermosa, libérate…déjate llevar…quizás te arrepientas un día de lo que dejaste pasar.  
>- Pero…apenas lo conozco…<br>- Y yo a ti…por eso quisiera conocerte …en su acepción más carnal, ¿savy?  
>- No sé qué me pasa cuando lo miro…<br>- Quizás lo mismo que a mí, sólo que no terminas de admitirlo.  
>Ella sintió cómo Jack se apoderaba de su boca y la saboreaba dulcemente.<br>- Maestre…  
>- Tienes hasta la noche para decidirte…te estaré esperando en mi camarote…hay ropa fina que podría regalarte. Esa ropa que llevas no te servirá por mucho tiempo.<br>Lo dejó marchar.  
>Pero al poco rato, la ropa era tan ligera que tenía frío.<br>Entró al camarote de Sparrow. Ahí había velas encendidas y dos copas de buen vino.  
>Un hermoso vestido sobre la cama. Y Jack a sus espaldas.<br>- No te asustes.  
>- Maestre- dijo ella.- Ese vestido…¿es para mí?<br>- Sí, sólo que primero tienes que quitarte lo que llevas encima…-señaló mientras comenzaba a despojarla del corsé._

_Un súbito placer se apoderó de ella cuando sintió sus pechos al descubierto y las manos de Jack acariciándolos y comenzando a saborear sus simas.  
>- Se nota que ningún hombre te ha tocado nunca, hermosa…estás rabiando por cubrirlos…<br>Ella trató de evitar que él siguiera mirándolos pero no lo consiguió. Jack la apretó contra él y al tenerla tan cerca la besó apasionadamente.  
>Juliette se aferró a su cuello. Él la llevó a la cama y ahí siguió devorando su cuerpo con maestría. Apartó su vestido y prácticamente su cuerpo estaba desnudo entre la tela. Él se despojó del saco y la camisa se fue entreabriendo hasta que su torso quedó al descubierto.<br>- Ahora…tienes que abrazarte fuerte a mí mientras beso tu piel…  
>Se abrazó a él al tiempo que sintió sus labios en sus hombros, en su cuello y en su espalda y sus caricias turbándola con tanto placer. Un delicioso picor llegó a sus pliegues femeninos…una sensación indescriptible; el capitán la colocó suavemente de espaldas y paseó con sus manos y sus labios por su fina piel.<br>- Tersa…suave…delicada…  
>Besó el arco de su espalda hasta descender a un punto más prohibido. Ella comenzaba a gemir mientras él iba dejando libre a su virilidad.<br>Ella jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, al menos no excitado. Al quedar frente a él, Jack le dijo:  
>- Te presento a mi amigo…quiere hacerte gozar como nunca…<br>Tras tomar las palmas de sus manos y soplar sobre su cuerpo ella se arqueó ligeramente. Jack entreabrió sus piernas ligeramente y la invitó a dejarle ver su femineidad.  
>Jack se inclinó.<br>- A sus órdenes…bella damisela…permitidme saludarla con el ósculo del amor.  
>Su boca saboreó su interior. La tortura era excesiva. Juliette gozaba demasiado.<br>Al fin, su virilidad fue tocando su interior. Suave…sensiblemente…temiendo lastimarla pero disfrutando aquel roce tan erótico. Ella gimió aún más al notar cómo la seguía atormentando y excitando.  
>De pronto se detuvo.<br>- Tengo miedo…cuando me haya tocado…ya no seré más virgen…  
>- Cierto…- dijo Jack calmándola con besos ardientes. Luego acarició con sus dedos el sitio.- Ya no lo serás más pero habrás experimentado un placer intenso…a menos que…ya no quieras- dijo saboreando de nuevo sus pechos.<br>Ella ya no dudó. Lo recibió y sintió primero un fuerte empujón que casi la dejó sin conocimiento. Se aferró a su espalda. Sintió un movimiento de salida que la relajó para luego sentir un nuevo empellón…esta vez la presión la excitó mucho. Se detuvo del pecho de Jack. Éste le sonrió. Era el gesto perfecto para continuar.  
>Más besos, más caricias…Jack encontró el punto más sensible de ella.<br>- Amo este sitio en las mujeres- dijo mientras lo revolvía con un dedo para luego oprimirlo con su propio cuerpo, rozándolo con cada embestida.  
>El dolor pasó, el placer le siguió…"<br>_

El recuerdo cedió ante la nueva realidad.  
>Ahora Juliette le permitió devorar su cuerpo en cada punto. La sostuvo por la cintura, la cargó en peso y la acomodó ante su virilidad.<br>- Déjame tenerte de nuevo…siempre quise hacerte esto- musitó al tiempo que la movía contra su cuerpo.  
>Llegaron a la cama y ahí ella le mostró aquella femineidad inundada de placer mientras él la socavaba con sus dedos con fuerza, buscando aquel punto interno más sensible de su ser.<br>- ¡Jack! Me estás matando…  
>- Eso quiero…matarte de placer…-dijo al tiempo de pasar sus dedos por los labios de ella y sacudir su virilidad sobre su botón rosado con rapidez.<br>Ese movimiento la hizo gemir como posesa. Así fue como ella misma pidió.  
>- Jack, anda, hazme tuya ya…tómame, fúndete en mí.<br>- A tus órdenes, linda…  
>Tras soplar como antes sobre su piel caliente y contemplarla en total desnudez, fue adentrándose despacio para ir consiguiendo comodidad y moverse más fuertemente. Sentado sobre ella se movió voluptuoso y fuerte, meciéndose una y otra vez, al tiempo que ella se masajeaba los pezones y se mordía los labios.<br>- ¿A esto tenías miedo?- preguntaba Jack como todo un amante candente.  
>- Sí…<br>- Dime que nadie más te ha tocado después de mí- le insistió mientras se movía más frenético.  
>- No…<br>- Más fuerte…-le exigió al tiempo que la inundaba de calor.  
>- Nadie me ha tocado…<br>- Más fuerte, linda…grita…no importa que te oigan…  
>Ella se volvió sobre él, se detuvo de su pecho y comenzó a moverse.<br>- ¿Recuerdas cómo me enseñaste a danzar sobre ti, Jack?  
>- Claro…ahora dime que nadie más te ha tocado.<br>- No…Jack…nadie más me ha tocado…me encantas…me fascinas…no pude olvidar tus caricias…tu cuerpo…  
>Jack la volvió bajo él y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros.<br>- Dime que te posea…pídemelo…-le urgió.  
>- Sí, Jack, vamos…sigue así, no te detengas…poséeme…más, más…<br>Y una postura aún más candente y más placentera para ella llegó. Levantó su vientre para tener más acceso a sus pliegues. Subió y bajó, entró y salió repetidas veces mientras el lugar más íntimo de ella se enardecía con la fricción contra el lecho.  
>El grito de ella le mostró que estaba en el clímax del encuentro. Jack la sostuvo y se descargó, recordando el momento de placer de ella. Le había enseñado tanto pero también había sentido algo de pena por hacerla mujer.<br>Al terminar, jadeantes, él le preguntó:  
>- ¿Cuántos…?<br>- ¿Cuántos, qué?  
>El le dijo al oído la palabra.<br>- Perdí la cuenta…  
>- Por eso me encantas, Juliette…porque a fin de cuentas no te contienes…<br>Se quedaron dormidos un rato.  
>Y Juliette recordó en sueños lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión. Y al despertarse ligeramente miró a Jack y dijo para sí.<br>- Oh, Jack…esto no debió pasar…


	8. Capítulo 8

Antorchas iluminaron el camino hacia el camarote del capitán Turner.  
>Elizabeth sentía que era como un sueño.<br>- Es hermoso- susurró.  
>Turner tomó una hermosa joya que había guardado y le dijo.<br>- Es tuya…¿puedo ponértela?- preguntó dulcemente.  
>- Sí- dijo ella.<br>Will apartó la cabellera de su esposa y colocó la joya a su cuello, deslizando sus manos por los hombros de Elizabeth. La blusa de lino que la cubría fue descendiendo lentamente, mientras el dueño de aquellas manos susurraba a su oído.  
>- Tu piel sigue tan suave…<br>Los susurros sensuales y las caricias intensas en su oreja conseguían enloquecerla. Las manos de Will pasaron por sus pechos que ya se erguían ante el contacto.  
>- Como frutas maduras…sabes que los amo tanto…<br>Enloquecido por la pasión, tomó uno y la devoró ferviente y apasionado. Ella apenas pudo tomar su cabeza con las manos mientras entre sus piernas un aguijón de placer comenzaba a clavarse.  
>- Will…<br>- No hables…sólo siénteme…  
>Descendió por su piel y tras quitar su vestido la tomó en brazos y entre besos cortos y sonrisas traviesas la sedujo hasta conseguir que ella gritara de placer.<br>- Will, yo te juro que jamás…  
>- No digas más- señaló con su dedo.- No tienes que explicarme nada…lo sé…ahora sólo bésame…como quieras…<br>El beso apasionado permitió que los cuerpos se reconocieran y pronto ya danzaban al mismo ritmo.  
>La cadencia de los movimientos de ella le otorgaba a Will espasmos deliciosos que lo subyugaban. El rostro del capitán Turner destilaba deseo.<br>- Habría matado si no hubiera vuelto a tenerte así…como ahora, para mí…te deseaba tanto, Elizabeth…  
>- Y yo a ti, Will…cuantas noches pasé soñando con tus caricias, con tu piel…consumiéndome de ansiedad por no sentirte en mí…<br>Se volvió sobre ella y la atormentó con candentes arremetidas que buscaban convencerla de que era el amante perfecto.  
>Cuando el último grito de placer exhaló de ambos, llegó la paz al camarote y tras una oleada enbravecida del mar…todo fue bonanza.<p>

Afuera, Joseph estaba con su abuelo.  
>- Ahora están juntos, ¿cierto?<br>- Sí, hijo…como siempre debió ser y como siempre debería ser.  
>- El mar me pone nostálgico…siento que no entiendo nada…como si algo me faltara.<br>- Dime- preguntó Bootstrap Bill- ¿estás…enamorado?  
>Joseph calló.<br>- Te aseguro que no le diré nada a tu madre…  
>- Sí- dijo Joseph- es una linda niña que está en Port Royal. Pero estoy seguro de que jamás me hará caso.<br>- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>- Porque…soy muy tímido…aunque trato de acercarme a ella.<br>- Tu padre era igual a ti…siempre enamorado de tu madre y jamás le declaró su amor, hasta que se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de defenderla.  
>- ¿De verdad?<br>- Claro…no te sientas mal, hijo. Sólo lucha por ella, como tu padre luchó por tu madre.  
>Joseph preguntó.<br>- Dime, ¿quién condenó a mi padre a ser el capitán del Holandés Errante?  
>- Esa es una larga historia que ya tu padre te contará. Ahora…ven conmigo, vamos a beber algo, ya es tiempo de que vayas acostumbrándote a la bebida.<br>- Eres genial, abuelo- comentó Joseph.

Entre sueños, Juliette recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche de su primera entrega.

_El dolor ya había cedido…ahora sólo quería sentir el cuerpo de aquel hombre dentro de ella.  
>- ¿Por qué se siente tan…caliente?- susurró temblorosa.<br>- Tú eres quien estás así, linda…sedienta de placer…  
>La besó apasionadamente mientras entraba y salía de su ser repetidas veces hasta que ella reclamaba aquel contacto que la comenzaba a excitar mucho.<br>- Es…delicioso- gimió Juliette.  
>- Y esto es el principio…<br>Así, Jack, aún para ella como el maestre Smith, se adentraba una y otra vez incrementado el placer.  
>Ella gemía sintiendo que no había nada más delicioso que aquellos movimientos sensuales.<br>- Ahora…ven aquí- decía él.- Te voy a mostrar otra forma en que puedas sentirte la reina del deseo.  
>Así fue. En breve, Juliette había descubierto la forma de moverse sobre él e incrementar su gozo.<em>

Juliette despertó. Cuando se dio cuenta, los ojos de Jack la escudriñaban.  
>- Tan hermosa como entonces…-dijo al contemplarla desnuda.<br>- Jack…  
>Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo hasta que volvió poseerla frenéticamente.<br>Los gemidos y jadeos incesantes de los dos continuaron por un rato más hasta que culminaron extenuados.  
>- Es tarde- dijo ella cubriéndose como pudo- Benjamin debe tener hambre.<br>- No te preocupes, Gibbs está con él- dijo Jack.  
>- Eso es lo que me preocupa.<br>- Gibbs es de fiar, linda…  
>- Lo sé, es Benjamin el que debe estar haciendo de las suyas.<br>Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron.  
>Benjamin ya daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.<br>- ¡Vamos, cucarachas malolientes! Apresúrense si no quieren conocer la furia del capitán Sparrow.  
>Juliette sonrió.<br>- Igualito a ti.  
>- No, linda…a pesar de todo…soy inigualable…¿savy?<br>- Claro…y si no, que lo diga la cama…- dijo ella besándolo.  
>Jack correspondió, para luego notar que faltaba poco para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el tesoro.<br>- La isla…-dijo ella.  
>- Mi tesoro…-comentó Jack.<br>Sin embargo, los problemas comenzarían en breve.

Juliette y Jack observaban por una mirilla el mar.

- ¿Crees que Will y Elizabeth ya se hayan arreglado?

- No podría asegurarlo, hermosa.- susurró Jack sobre la cabeza de Juliette que aún yacía sobre el pecho de Sparrow.- Elizabeth es una testaruda…y Will tampoco se queda atrás.

- Deberían. La próxima vez que se vean debe ser para disfrutar de su hioy tal vez la siguiente, Joseph ya sea un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Ahora que lo dices, quizás cuando vuelva a ver a Benjamin para algo similar.

- Si no es que le da por ser pirata…

- ¿Te afectaría tanto que lo fuera?

- No es eso…es que…

- Comprende, sería su destino. Tal vez él pueda recorrer otros mares que yo no haya visto.

- Sólo espero que no sea tan mentiroso como tú, Jack.- observó Juliette. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que me hiciste?

Jack recordó brevemente.

La ocasión anterior, tras haber gozado tanto en brazos de Sparrow, los despertó el ruido de gente que iba y venía.

- ¿Quién hace tanto ruido, maestre Smith?- preguntó Juliette.

- Espera…

Jack se asomó.

- ¡Motín!

La gente sacó a Juliette y a Jack, quienes se levantaron semidesnudos.

- Oigan, esto es demasiado. ¡A sus puestos!

- Ya no obedeceremos sus órdenes, maestre Smith. Además tampoco necesitamos las órdenes de una mujer. Será mejor que continúen con su idilio en otra isla. Y entre más solitaria mejor, ¿no creen, muchachos=

No tuvieron tiempo de replicar.

Los lanzaron al agua con su ropa y a Jack le permitieron llevar sus cosas.

Ya en la isla desierta, Juliette le dijo.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos aquí?

- Pues seguirla pasando bien, corazón.

- ¿No se ha dado cuenta que estamos en medio de la nada?

- Una isla tan bella como ésta no es nada…más bien, es algo…¿savy?

- No le comprendo pero…vaya que si es hermosa. Sin embargo…creo que lo mejor sería que encontrara su navío, ¿no cree? Usted dijo que con esa brújula lo encontraría.

Jack revisaba una y otra vez la brújula.

Juliette se estaba desesperando.

- ¿Y bien? Nada, ¿cierto? No hay más. Y yo que creí en usted.

De pronto, a lo lejos, comenzó a aparecer un navío con velas negras.

Juliette se dio cuenta de que el "maestre Smith" al parecer no le había mentido.

- Después de todo…creo que sí tenía la razón.

- Yo siempre la tengo, ¿savy?

Sin embargo, cuando el navío llegó, Jack dijo.

- Vamos a tener que nadar hasta llegar al navío.

- ¿Nadar?

- Exacto…digo, si quiere subir a un navío en los próximos minutos.

Juliette accedió puesto que no había otra opción.

Nadó como pudo cerca de Jack y juntos se acercaron al Perla Negra.

En cuanto subieron, Jack hacía una seña a Gibbs para que no dijera nada. Pero fue inevitable.

- Jack, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Juliette preguntó.

- ¿Jack? ¿Te llamas Jack?

Se adelantó Gibbs.

- Claro, señorita. Jack Sparrow, el capitán del Perla Negra.

Juliette entreabrió los labios con sorpresa. Jack no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Jack Sparrow? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

- Porque no se presentó la oportunidad. Lamento que tenga que enterarse hasta ahora de mi identidad. Y ahora, si quiere permanecer en el Perla, tendrá que hacer lo que le indique.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mentirme? Y para colmo…fui capaz de…

- Admítelo, linda…ahora, para no entrar en detalles será mejor que vayas a preparar algo y rápido porque tengo hambre y supongo que mi tripulación también, ¿cierto, muchachos?

Todos asintieron.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

- Pues…podrás compartir tu estancia con todos y cada uno de los hombres de este barco, ¿qué dices?

Juliette negó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Pero luego dijo para sí.

- Ya me las cobraré, Jack Sparrow…ya lo verás.


	9. Capítulo 9

Jack rió.

- Cómo me divertí en ese momento, linda.

- Aunque…no debió ser muy divertido después ¿no?

Jack arqueó los labios.

- No…eso realmente no fue divertido…y por cierto, ¿podrías explicarme ahora cómo fue que supiste que nos esperaba la armada en el Cabo?

- Fácil…aprendí cómo usabas tu brújula…

- O más bien…ya sabías que estarían allí. Admítelo, linda…tú sabías perfectamente que la armada estaba ahí y resguardaba las propiedades de tu padre para confiscarlas- dijo cercándola- y tú necesitabas a un pirata que te ayudara a combatir a fin de evitar que ellos te despojaran…

Juliette sonrió de lado.

- Eres más inteligente de lo que creía…sí, así fue entonces pero…después pagué cara mi aventura.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues…el hombre de la armada me encerró unos días. De no ser por una patente de corzo que robé, no habría podido recuperar la libertad.

- Ah, entonces eres pirata desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Involuntariamente- contestó Juliette.- Y lo peor…verme sola con un hijo…

Jack asintió.

- La mitad de esta historia es culpa mía, lo admito…pero quizás pueda cambiar esa parte…

- ¿Se puede saber cómo?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si…arribamos a la isla primero y estando ahí lo averiguamos?

Cuando arribaron el Holandés aún no salía.

- ¿Y Turner y su navío?

- Ya aparecerán, linda…-dijo Jack- es sólo que hay algo que me preocupa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no estamos solos…

Jack tenía razón. Dos navíos de la armada ya se encontraban en el lugar.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cap. 10

Llegando allí, todos se alistaron.

Gibbs preguntó.

- Jack, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Tranquilo, Gibbs…no estamos solos. Pronto tendremos compañía…

- ¿Compañía?

- Sí…sólo que la gente se quede en sus puestos. Entraremos en acción en cuestión de minutos.

Los navíos de Grant se divisaban a lo lejos.

- Dos bergantines…buena factura…son ideales para la piratería…

- Los rescatarás, ¿cierto?

Jack la miró con algo de recelo.

- Dime, linda…¿tú sabías que estaban aquí, cierto?

- No, Jack, claro que no-aseguró.- No te he traído con engaños ni mucho menos.

Jack insistió.

- Eres astuta pero no tanto como yo. Tú sabías que estaban aquí, me trajiste en una emboscada. Dime para quién trabajas, corsaria…-amenazó.

Benjamin se acercó.

- Papá…

- A un lado, Benjamin…este asunto es entre mamá y yo…

- Jack, te aseguro, no sé de qué se trata.

Gibbs insistió.

- Jack, no es momento para que discutas con ella…hay que entrar en acción.

Jack tuvo que soltar a Juliette.

- Está bien, mentirosa…ya hablaremos tú y yo. Ahora vamos a encarar a estos perros como lo que son. Benjamin…

- Sí, capitán…

- Tú y yo vamos a ir a cubierta…

- Sí, papá.

Juliette suplicó.

- No, Jack…no lo llevarás.

- Por supuesto que sí, linda. Mi hijo tiene derecho de participar de la diversión. Y tú…no te moverás- dijo, mientras otros dos piratas la esposaban.

- Llévenla a la mazmorra- dijo a uno de sus hombres.

- Sí, capitán- respondieron.

- ¡Jack! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No te lleves a Benjamin!

Pero Jack no le respondió nada y partió de ahí con el pequeño.

Estando en la isla, la gente de la armada se acercó.

Abajo, todo era quietud pero pronto tendrían que cambiar de tenor.

- Hemos llegado- dijo Will a su padre.

- ¿Qué haremos con Elizabeth y Joseph?

- Lánzalos del barco…entenderán…

Ambos saltaron. Will y su tripulación se adentraron en el fondo el mar para ganar velocidad y para generar el factor sorpresa.

Elizabeth y Joseph nadaron con dificultad pero luego llegaron a la otra orilla.

Sin embargo, hombres de la armada los apresaron.

En la isla, Jack se entrevistó con la gente de la armada.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo uno de ellos.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nada menos que al capitán Jack Sparrow…

- A sus órdenes…me alegra que sepan reconocer, caballeros…-dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bien…¿y a qué debo el honor de su visita, capitán?

- Solicito un Parley…¿savy?

Todos los hombres rieron, excepto uno.

- El capitán te solicitó un Parley, Boyd…-dijo el hombre que no había reído.

- Gracias por la distinción, caballero…

- De nada, capitán. Mi nombre es Stanton…John Stanton…

- Maestre Stanton, explíquele a estos caballeros de alcurnia lo que es un Parley…

Stanton dijo.

- Sparrow debe tener algo con qué negociar el Parley.

El hombre de la armada aceptó.

- Mi camarada Stanton tiene razón. Debe ofrecer algo de valor para la negociación…

- ¿En qué consistirá la negociación, coronel?

- Teniente…-respondió el hombre.- Isaac Boyd, Sparrow.- El negocio consistirá en que…si me das algo de valor, yo puedo dejar que tu…Perla, o como se llame, tú y tu tripulación se larguen de la isla.

- Con una porción del botín de Grant…

- No…sin ninguna porción del botín de Grant…tu libertad a cambio del objeto de valor.

Jack pensó.

- Bien…entonces…Raghetti- dijo a su hombre.

- Sí, capitán.

- Trae mi…tesoro…

- A la orden…

Al poco rato llegó Juliette.

- Juliette- dijo Stanton.

- John…-comentó Juliette.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Jack.

- Sí- dijo ella- este es el hombre que se atrevió a rechazarme para casarnos, del que te hablé cuando nos conocimos.

- Juliette…¿acaso tú y Sparrow…? Entonces…¿el niño…?

Jack giró los ojos.

- Supongo que no tengo que darte detalles, ¿cierto? Es obvio…

Boyd se desesperaba.

- Después conversan…ahora…lo de valor, Sparrow…

Jack entregó a Juliette.

- ¡No! No soy un objeto para que me canjees.

- Lo siento, linda, la seguridad del Perla está primero.

Benjamin negó.

- ¡No! ¡Dejen a mi mamá!

Pero Jack le susurró algo al oído.

Juliette no paraba de gritar. Stanton reclamó.

- Deja libre a Juliette…ya me tienes a mí. Te ofrezco toda mi fortuna pero deja libre a esa mujer y a su hijo…

- Lo siento, Stanton…desde que desertaste, dejaste de dar las órdenes.

- Nadie sabe para quién trabaja- señaló Jack.

Lo calló Boyd encañonándolo.

- Será mejor que te largues ahora mismo, Sparrow.

Jack gritó.

- ¡Muchachos! A sus puestos…nos vamos ahora mismo…

Benjamin no estaba seguro pero la mirada de su padre parecía tener un cierto viso de complicidad.

Stanton y Juliette fueron encerrados en un calabozo en lugares distintos.

Juliette suplicó.

- Por favor…déjenos ir. Necesito reunirme con mi hijo.

- Vaya…una mujer tan linda pasando por estas cosas…

- ¿Para qué me necesita?

- Te casarás conmigo y todos los bienes de tu padre pasarán a mis manos…así de simple.

- No…jamás me casaré con usted…

- Entonces…atacaré el Perla y tu hijo también pagará las consecuencias.

Juliette lloró.

- Está bien…pero no los dañe…

- Bien, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres sensata, después de todo.

Boyd se marchó.

Stanton le dijo.

- Ten fe, Juliette…estarán bien.

- ¿Tú me pides eso? Después de que te negaste a casarte conmigo…

- En ese momento pensé que hacía lo correcto. Tu padre era un pirata…yo era muy joven.

- Ahora eso ya no tiene sentido…temo por la vida de mi hijo…y ahora para colmo, Jack me cree una traidora…

Stanton le preguntó:

- Dime…¿lo amas?

Juliette bajó los ojos y luego dijo.

- Sí…muy a mi pesar…lo amo…

- No te preocupes…entiendo…ahora sólo queda esperar…

- Dime- preguntó Juliette- ¿por qué te apresaron?

- Boyd mató a mi padre y se quedó con su navío. Yo solicité la ayuda de un pirata para tratar de recobrarlo y me acusaron de desertor. Ahora Boyd me llevará a la horca.

- Es injusto…ese hombre tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

- Dudo que eso pase…será mejor esperar la muerte…no me queda opción.

- Yo no sé qué haré…no quiero casarme con ese hombre…

- Espera…quizás pronto suceda algo a favor de nosotros…

En el Perla, Benjamin reclamaba.

- ¿Por qué dejaste a mamá en ese lugar?

- Tenía que quedarse ahí de momento…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí…

- ¿Por qué sí?

- Benjamin…-dijo Jack cansado- deja de hacer tantas preguntas, ¿quieres?

- Mamá dice que es bueno hacer muchas preguntas para aprender muchas cosas…

Jack se inclinó hacia él.

- Benjamin…dime, ¿puedes confiar en mí?

- No lo sé- dijo el niño, dolido porque su madre estaba en peligro.

El niño corrió al camarote.

Gibbs le dijo.

- ¿En verdad crees que ella te traicionó?

- No estoy seguro…es demasiada casualidad que estuvieran en esa isla.

- Quizás ella no lo sabía.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Jack…si dejas a Juliette ahí, tu hijo jamás te lo perdonará…

Jack se quedó pensando. Él jamás le había perdonado a su padre que hubiera dejado a su madre en aquella isla donde los caníbales se la habían comido.

- Tienes razón, Gibbs…seguramente ella no lo sabía. Ahora…sólo es cuestión de organizarnos…llama a Benjamin…vamos a idear un plan.

Gibbs fue por Benjamin.

- Hijo…te llama tu padre.

- No quiero ir…-dijo el chico.

- Habrá ron…

El chico se incorporó.

- ¿De verdad?

- Igual a tu padre…dime, ¿de verdad ya no confías en el capitán Sparrow?

- No es eso pero…

- Era tu héroe, ¿no?

- Sí- dijo Benjamin.

- Entonces…tienes que confiar. No puedes dejarte vencer tan sólo por tu desconfianza.

- ¿Salvaremos a mamá?

- Claro…ven…estamos a punto de idear un gran plan.

Benjamin abrazó a Gibbs. Éste sintió que se trataba como el abrazo de un nieto a su abuelo.

Era noche. Juliette trataba de dormir.

De pronto, un hombre con capa entró al lugar donde los tenían encerrados.

- Les traigo la comida…se las envía el teniente.

Juliette destapó la comida y encontró la llave.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Un diente de oro brilló en la oscuridad.

- Ah, vaya…debo sentirme agradecida porque vienes a rescatarme. Después de que tú me entregaste…

- Tranquila…tenía mi plan. Ahora vámonos…

- No me voy sin Stanton.

Él negó.

- Será mejor que te vayas con Sparrow…yo no les serviría de nada.

- Deberías respetar su última voluntad- añadió Jack.

- No, John…no puedo dejarte aquí…vamos.

Jack accedió a sacarlo.

Al fin los tres salieron.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Juliette.

- ¿Y bien, qué?- respondió Jack.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este…voto de confianza?

- Quizás…alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que podía confiar en ti después de todo…

- ¿Cómo está Benjamin?

- Está bien, no te preocupes…nada le ocurrirá…ya lo verás…

Se escondieron detrás de unas barricas mientras buscaban el camarote de Boyd.

- ¿Qué pretende ese hombre?- preguntó Jack.

- Matar a Stanton…ah, y casarse conmigo.

Sparrow respingó.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué, acaso nadie puede proponerme matrimonio?

- ¿Te vas a casar con ese hombre?

Stanton intervino.

- La amenazó con matarte a ti y a su hijo si no lo hacía.

Jack sonrió.

- Entonces…accediste por mí…

- Por Benjamin…

- Por los dos…

- No te creas tanto…

- Será mejor que dejemos ese asunto para después…ahora hay que esperar el momento oportuno…

Boyd los sorprendió.

- Jack Sparrow…¿se puede saber a dónde vas?

- A tomar el aire fresco…hace mucho calor aquí, ¿savy?

Boyd los sacó a la playa.

Jack movió la cabeza.

- No lo harás, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Matarlos? Sí…excepto a ella, claro…

- Será tu fin…-observó Jack.

Stanton se exasperó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque…ahí viene el Holandés Errante…

- Pamplinas…

Sin embargo, justo detrás de él, estaba el imponente navío del capitán Turner.

- Te lo dije…

Will estaba en el navío vigilando.

- A sus puestos- dijo Boyd.- Esta batalla en el mar la voy a ganar yo…

Jack y Juliette comenzaron a combatir con él y subieron al barco. Stanton los ayudó.

En otro de los barcos, Boyd comenzó a disparar con los cañones al Perla y al otro navío.

Elizabeth y su hijo estaban en ese barco en calidad de rehenes.

- Aléjese, Turner…o ellos morirán.

Jack movió la cabeza.

- Lo que nos faltaba…

Will respondió con un cañonazo.

Elizabeth y Joseph estaban en peligro.

Sin embargo, Will se las ingeniería para rescatarlos.

En tanto Juliette y Jack, ayudados por Stanton se fueron deshaciendo de la tripulación de Boyd que permanecía en aquel barco.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cap. 11

Juliette y Jack se acercaron al timón. Ella lo exigía.

- El navío es mío, puedo hacerlo…

- No sabes nada de navegación, debo ser yo el capitán.

Stanton se acercó.

- En vista de que el puesto de capitán está vacante…puedo tomarlo yo…provisionalmente claro…

Jack lo miró.

- Demasiado inteligente para mi gusto…

- En cambio para el mío…-señaló Juliette, aguijoneando los celos de Jack.

- Creo que…necesitas otra dosis de…convencimiento- dijo apretándola entre sus brazos.

- Jack…hay que ir por Benjamin.

Jack se controló.

- Maestre Stanton…se queda a cargo del navío, provisionalmente, claro. Ella y yo debemos volver al Perla.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth y Joseph aun estaban en riesgo.

Boyd llevaba consigo un cofre.

- ¿Querías otro incentivo para marcharte, Turner? Aquí lo tengo…puedo dominar los mares con este corazón. No soy tan idiota para tomar tu lugar…

- No…no es posible…

Jack se acercó a Boyd.

- Yo que tú no haría eso…

Boyd replicó

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque…es muy tonto…-entonces le golpeó el estómago, tomó el cofre y se lo lanzó a Elizabeth.

Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas y Joseph trató de alcanzarla. Pero prefirió que lo siguieran a él.

- ¡Madre, dame el cofre!

Elizabeth se lo lanzó. Joseph corrió en otro sentido y añadió.

- ¡Aquí lo tienen!

Boyd preguntó.

- ¿Quién es ese chico?

- Es el hijo de Turner- dijo otro de los hombres de Boyd.

- El hijo de William Turner…muy interesante…

El joven intentó abordar el Perla junto con Elizabeth, Jack, Benjamin y Juliette. Boyd los persiguió hasta que estaban a punto de subir a la nave.

Estando ahí gritó Boyd.

- Mala elección, chico.

- ¿Por qué, teniente Boyd?

- Porque…ese barco pertenece al hombre que arruinó el destino de tu padre…

Joseph se volvió contra Jack.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- No le hagas caso- dijo Jack a Joseph.

- ¿Por qué ha dicho eso?

- ¿No te han contado que fue Jack Sparrow el que consiguió que tu padre fuera el capitán del Holandés Errante?

- No puede ser…

Benjamin negó.

- Mi papá no tuvo la culpa.

Joseph le dijo.

- ¿No lo has oído? Tu padre fue el causante de la desgracia de mi padre.

Elizabeth trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Él no es el causante, Joseph.

- No trates de defenderlo, madre. Este hombre es el causante de que mi padre esté así, muerto en vida, a quien yo tenga que ver solamente un día cada diez años. Tú lo tienes cuando quieres pero yo no…

Jack se acercó.

- Muy bien, chico…según tú soy el causante de tu desgracia…

- Jack, no le hagas caso- dijo Elizabeth.

- Déjalo hablar, Elizabeth…tiene derecho a hacer lo que considere conveniente. Dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?

Joseph tomó la espada de Juliette y se acercó a Jack.

- Voy a matarte…

Jack combatió con él tratando de esquivarlo. Mientras ellos peleaban, Boyd trató de quitarle el cofre a Boyd. Juliette se atravesó.

- Será mejor que la deje en paz a ella y al cofre, Boyd. Ya le prometí que me casaría con usted.

- Pensabas huir, querida- comentó Boyd.- ¿Crees que voy a poder confiar en ti?

- Ya somos dos, teniente- dijo Jack.

Juliette apretó los labios. Luego insistió.

- Si deja en paz a todos, le prometo que nos casaremos.

- No creo en tus promesas falsas, linda…

Will se dio cuenta de que nada adelantaba y que no podía esperar más.

- Disparen el cañón triple- señaló Turner.

Turner comenzó a atacar el navío de Juliette, comandando por la gente de Boyd.

- ¡No! Mi barco no…

- Querida, en ocasiones tienes que quemar tus naves si es que las quieres lejos del enemigo.

Joseph insistió.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que haya conseguido acabar contigo, Jack Sparrow…

- ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres acabar conmigo, muchacho?- preguntó Jack.

- Porque tú convertiste a mi padre en el capitán del Holandés…

Jack se detuvo.

- Considera tu idea un segundo. ¿No has pensado que…quizás esa era la única forma de darle a tu padre un día de vida cada diez años? Quizás solamente así podía asegurarte que pudieras volver a tu padre…¿crees realmente que el hombre que te devuelve a tu padre, aunque sea cada diez años, es tu enemigo?

Joseph pensó un segundo pero luego replicó.

- Mi padre no se merecía ese destino- dijo dando una estocada.

Pero Benjamin se acercó y fue a él a quien le tocó el hombro.

Juliette gritó.

Turner logró que Boyd se alejara.

Stanton, a bordo del otro navío también lo atacó.

Aquel hombre se marchó de allí, dejando el campo libre a Stanton.

Stanton dejó el navío.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Jack se acercó a Benjamin.

- Es mi hijo- dijo sintiendo un profundo dolor.

- Hay que llevarlo a revisar.

Jack decía a su hijo.

- Por favor, Benjamin…no te vayas…no ahora…en este momento…daría incluso El Perla con tal de lograr que estuvieras bien.

El niño se incorporó. Se sacudió ligeramente.

Luego se enderezó.

- ¿Papá?

Jack lo abrazó. El niño estaba perfectamente.

Joseph lo abrazó también.

- Perdóname…

Elizabeth dijo a su hijo.

- Tengo que contarte la historia…

- Creo que es mi padre quien debe contármela.

Joseph volvió con su padre.

Elizabeth asistía a Juliette con su hijo.

Jack aguardaba.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien, sólo fue un rozón. Dime, Jack, ¿habrías estado dispuesto a dejar incluso al Perla por él.

- Por supuesto…es mi hijo.

Juliette le dio un beso. Jack la abrazó.

- Tú y él son lo más valioso que he tenido.

Jack se apartó.

- Vamos…hay que seguir adelante…¡icen las velas!

Juliette se quedó junto a Benjamin el resto de la noche.

Pero Stanton dijo a Jack.

- Capitán…el niño está bien pero no está seguro…dígame, ¿qué va a hacer ahora?

- Llevarme el tesoro que vine a buscar y devolver a Juliette lo suyo.

- Sparrow, dígame, el niño y ella estarían seguros si estuvieran a cargo de alguien que no fuera pirata, usted me entiende. Créame…yo no dudo que ella lo ame pero…tal vez podría haber alguien más que la cuide bien, tanto a ella como el niño.

Jack bajó la cabeza. Luego añadió.

- Es usted un buen hombre…tal vez tome en cuenta su consejo…

- Pernoctaré aquí…hay que aguardar para que no vuelva más gente de la East Indian Trading Company.

- Gracias…

Will Turner hablaba con su hijo.

- Dime, ¿crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien?

- No, pero…yo quería demostrar mi valor…Jack fue quien te convirtió en el capitán del Holandés.

- Esa no es la forma de mostrar el valor. Además, Jack no me convirtió en esto…fue el destino. El que yo elegí.

- ¿Cómo pudiste elegir eso?

- Porque no tenía otra opción. Yo me enteré de que tu abuelo estaba condenado en el Holandés cuando su capitán era Davy Jones, un monstruo sanguinario quien en otro tiempo fuera un hombre solamente. Si alguien perforaba su corazón, ése hombre tenía que tomar el lugar del capitán…entonces, yo dudaba porque tenía pensado librar a tu abuelo de Davy Jones y había pensado en perforar su corazón. Pero alguien me dijo que si lo hacía tendría que tomar su lugar. Era un dilema…o tu madre o salvar a tu abuelo. Pero yo ya le había prometido a tu abuelo que lo salvaría. Sin embargo, el destino me llevó a lo inevitable. Davy Jones perforó mi corazón con su espada…iba a morir…el Holandés no tendría capitán…Jack Sparrow había intentado perforar el corazón de Jones en ese instante para salvar mi vida…pero al ver que Jones me había perforado el corazón y al ver el sufrimiento de Elizabeth, decidió tomar mi mano cuando aún estaba con vida y con ella perforar el corazón de Jones. Y así, permitirle a tu madre y a mí volver a estar juntos tras habernos casado y de paso, poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu abuelo.

- Entonces Jack Sparrow…

- Jack me dio una oportunidad de vida, Joseph…él es un gran hombre…

Joseph lo abrazó.

- Pobre Benjamin…y yo iba a dejarlo sin su padre…

Sin embargo, mientras charlaban, un torbellino nació del mar.

Will ya sabía de qué se trataba.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Es Calypso…


	12. Capítulo 12

Cap. 12  
>En tanto, Juliette hablaba con Benjamin:<br>- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
>- Bien- respondió el niño.- Mamá, ¿es cierto lo que dijo ese hombre sobre papá?<br>- ¿Qué cosa?  
>- Lo de que…papá convirtió al capitán Turner en un hombre muerto.<br>- No fue así. Tu padre ayudó al papá de tu amigo para que Elizabeth y él pudieran encontrarse aunque fuera cada diez años.  
>- ¿Entonces? No comprendo.<br>- Por ahora no lo entenderás pero llegará un día en que por ese motivo estarás muy orgulloso de tu padre, Benjamin.  
>- Pero…ya lo estoy. Dime, ¿tú lo quieres mucho, verdad?<br>- Sí, hijo, mucho.  
>Juliette no se dio cuenta que el niño se lo preguntaba porque Jack estaba detrás de ellos.<br>- ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Jack.  
>Benjamin sonrió. Jack le preguntó.<br>- ¿Cómo se siente, maestre?  
>- Bien, capitán. No es nada de cuidado.<br>- Muy bien. Entonces…creo que estamos listos para quedarnos aquí unos días y abastecernos de víveres. ¿Podemos hablar, Juliette? A solas…  
>Juliette dijo a Benjamin.<br>- Ya vuelvo, hijo.  
>Jack respondió:<br>- No te la robaré mucho tiempo.  
>Ya a solas, Jack le ofreció una copa de vino,.<br>- Creí que sólo había ron aquí.  
>- Claro que no- resolvió mientras le extendía la copa.<br>- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella.  
>Jack la acorraló contra una pared.<br>- Escuché lo que le dijiste a nuestro hijo.  
>- ¿Qué cosa?<br>- Que…me quieres mucho.  
>Juliette aclaró.<br>- Benjamin preguntó si tenía ganas de matarte.  
>Jack negó.<br>- Será mejor que no mientas más.  
>Juliette añadió.<br>- ¿Y de qué me serviría reconocerlo? ¿Acaso tú sientes lo mismo? Tú no me quieres…  
>- ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa?- preguntó Jack.<br>Juliette negó.  
>- Una vez hablaste de la hija de Edward Teach…de Angelica. Se rumora que ella era el amor de tu vida.<br>- Seguramente fue ella quien comenzó el rumor- respondió Jack.  
>Juliette no supo qué decir.<br>- ¿Entonces?  
>Jack la sentó en la litera de su camarote.<br>- Linda, un hombre puede tener varios caminos que elegir en la vida y quizás todos lo lleven al mismo sitio. Sin embargo cada camino lleva en sí mismo los pros o los contra. Angelica fue alguien importante…creí llegar a amarla; es ruin, despiadada, mentirosa.  
>- Igual a ti…<br>- Demasiado igual a mí. Con el agua calmas la sed, apagas el fuego, rebajas el sabor del vino. El ímpetu del mar se detiene en la firmeza de las rocas. El fuego con más fuego consume yd egrada hasta que no quedan vestigios. En cambio…tú eres agua y yo fuego…tú eres débil y yo fuerte…tú eres la roca y yo el mar que choca contra ella. Tú eres la vaina y yo la espada…-dijo al tiempo sobre sus labios.  
>La besó apasionadamente. Ella cedió ante el sabor ardiente de su boca. Jack buscó su cuello para decorarlo con su saliva cuando ella reaccionó.<br>- Tú no tienes puerto donde amarrar- señaló dándole la espalda.- No puedes estar atado a una sola mujer.  
>- Quizás no, pero créeme, cuando vuelva a ti será porque sólo tú podrás calmar la sed que me consuma. Sabrás entonces que nadie como tú consiguió devolverme la paz. Y si vuelvo a irme para traer conmigo cosas que compartir. Si me dejas ir, volveré a ti porque te extrañaré y ansiaré locamente amarte como ahora mismo lo haré.<br>Y cerrando la alcoba, prosiguió con la labor de acelerar los latidos del corazón de ella al besar su piel mientras la desnudaba.

Jack saturó de besos cada poro de su piel…bajo las sábanas bebía el sudor que brotaba a raudales mientras conseguía llevarla a un punto de placer del cual sabía no podía volver a menos que él la colmara de pasión.  
>- Dime, Jack- preguntó mientras él con besos suaves relajaba sus nervios y la preparaba para el vaivén de su penetración, en una tregua sensual y seductora.- ¿Esto es amor para ti?<br>- Es lo que soy…lo que tengo para darte…lo que soy capaz de entregar…y a ti lo hago…totalmente…no necesito…firmártelo…en un papel…sino más bien puedo grabártelo…a fuego…en tu piel.  
>Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y susurró a su oído.<br>- Hazme tuya…te acepto así, para que vuelvas a mí cuando lo desees.  
>Jack le sonrió al tiempo que se hundía preciso y lento para sentirla. Ella apenas podía recnocer si el calor provenía de ella solamente. Su corazón estallaba al sentir aquellas deliciosas y cada vez más rápidas embestidas que la hacían gozar demasiado.<br>- Ningún hombre me hará sentir como tú- decía ella, entre gemidos y risas nerviosas de placer. Era tan divertido ver las caras de Jack cuando ella se convirtió en la dueña de la situación y subía y bajaba sobre él como una amazona candente.  
>- Creo que…cada vez…lo haces mejor, preciosa- esbozó con los ojos cerrados, apretando las caderas de Juliette contra él como podía.<p>

Por fin un suspiro hondo y sonoro se mezcló justo con el de ella quien había tendido su cuerpo sobre él sintiendo que su ser contraía en un ritmo glorioso, al tiempo que él la siguió llenándola de su esencia viril violenta y álgida.  
>Aun no habían recuperado el aliento, cuando Jack besó sus hombros diciendo.<br>- Me llevaré este recuerdo…siempre…confundiré las olas del mar con las líneas de tu cuerpo…  
>- Yo te esperaré siempre…<br>Jack se tornó un poco serio.  
>- A eso voy…linda, quizás no es el momento pero…es necesario…<br>- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acariciando el pecho de Jack.  
>- Quizás no es buena idea que me esperes…por siempre…<br>- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>- Stanton, quizás es buena opción para ti y Benjamin.<br>- No te comprendo.  
>- Stanton…al parecer, sigue enamorado de ti. Y tal vez recupere su status y pueda…ofrecerte lo que yo no te ofrezco.<br>- ¿Te estás desentendiendo de Benjamin?  
>- No es eso. El siempre será mi hijo y lo amo, ¿lo oyes? Pero seguir mi ejemplo no es lo mejor para él.<br>Juliette se atragantaba con el llanto contenido.  
>- Si eso es lo que quieres.<br>Jack arqueó los labios tratando de no decir lo que realmente quería.  
>- Tal vez es lo mejor. Mañana partiré con el Perla y nos marcharemos. Tú debes quedarte aquí con John Stanton.<br>Juliette se recostó de lado llorando.

Jack salió a cubierta y se empinó una botella de ron sin contemplaciones.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cap. 13

Jack estaba ebrio y acarició la baranda…el timón…

- ¿Esto era lo que querías, no?- gritó.- Claro…siempre has sido tú lo que he querido, la libertad…el Perla…por esto he vivido…por esto he luchado y recuperado la vida y vuelto a perderla cientos de veces…

Gibbs notó que Jack no estaba bien.

- Capitán…¿se siente bien?

- Mejor que nunca, maestre Gibbs, ¿no se nota?

A lo lejos se divisaba un temporal.

- Tenemos que bajar, tomar lo que necesitemos y largarnos ya.

- ¿Y Juliette y el niño?

- Ellos se van a quedar…a lo lejos se nota que Will Turner está pasando un mal momento.

Y no se equivocaba.

- Calypso…-dijo Will cuando notó que la diosa del mar se enfurecía.

Calypso surgió en un torbellino y lo miró con furia.

- William Turner…¿por qué has desobedecido mis órdenes?

- No podía ser de otra manera- respondió Will- se trata de mi hijo.

- Te ordené que ningún humano tenía que cruzar contigo los Doidrums porque no podría retornar vivo y me desobedeciste…desatarás toda mi furia.

Elizabeth se acercó.

- Calypso…tómame a mí…pero deja en paz a mi hijo y a Will.

Calypso soltó una carcajada que estremeció el mar.

- Elizabeth Swann…qué patética eres…¿crees que tú vas a evitar que mi furia se desencadene?

- Tienes que hacerlo…

William negó.

- No…haz lo que quieras de mí. Pero a Elizabeth y a mi hijo déjalos en paz…

Calypso no pensaba doblegarse a nada.

Joseph se interpuso.

- Deja a mi madre, diosa cruel y despiadada.

- ¡Joven insolente!- gritó Calypso.

Elizabeth cruzó frente al torbellino apartando a Joseph pero recibió una descarga de fuego de Calypso.

Will la vio desmayarse.

- ¡Eres una diosa cruel y despiadada!

- ¡No me juzgues, Turner! No tengo forma de sentir…¿no recuerdas que no tengo corazón?

- No tienes corazón pero eres mujer…- se escuchó una voz en el navío.

Will preguntó.

- ¿Cómo abordaste el Holandés?

- Es un talento que siempre he tenido…pero…ahora no es lo que importa. Calypso…¿te gustó haber estado atrapada en un cuerpo?

- Jack Sparrow…-dijo Calypso- siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman.

- Ese también es un talento que siempre me ha caracterizado. Yo le llamaría…una virtud, ¿savy? Dime, Calypso…hay forma de devolverte…lo único que lamentas es que no pudiste procrear de Davy Jones, ¿cierto?

- Cállate, Jack…

- Eso es lo que te pone mal…que Will sí tuvo un hijo con la mujer que ama y por lo menos él sí pudo hacer realidad su historia de amor.

- Y tú eres el que lo favoreció ¿no? Gracias a ti lo consiguieron. ¿De dónde te vino, Sparrow, esa sensibilidad hacia la familia?

- Desde que tengo un hijo, Calypso…sí…tuve un hijo con una hermosa mujer y no podré reunirme con ella porque mi vida está hecha al mar…porque soy como soy…un tanto como tú, pero sé lo que es tener a alguien que lleva tu sangre…mira a Will y a Elizabeth…ellos consumaron su amor y podrán verse reflejados un día en él…y así su semilla no se perderá. En cambio tú…siempre estarás sola, siendo incapaz de despertar amor porque ya no eres capaz de sentirlo…

- ¡Jack Sparrow!- gritó Calypso.

- Devuélvele la vida a Joseph- dijo Jack- puedes llevarte el Perla si quieres…temporalmente.

- ¿Eres capaz de ofrecer tu propiedad más preciada por este chico?

- Quizás…

Calypso respondió después de una pausa.

- Acepto…

Joseph reaccionó.

Calypso hundió al Perla en el fondo…con todo y capitán.

Elizabeth lloraba.

- No es justo…Jack no debió terminar así…

Will respondió.

- Gracias, Jack…yo me encargaré de llevarte al otro lado…

Un mes después

En el puerto Benjamin miraba hacia el mar. Juliette le esperaba.

Stanton le dijo.

- Lamento lo que le pasó al capitán Sparrow…

Juliette dejaba escapar varias lágrimas.

- Gracias- respondió.- Gracias, John, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Stanton negó.

- No te preocupes. Dime…¿estás segura de querer casarte conmigo?

- Segura- respondió ella.- Después de todo…era algo que él siempre quiso…

Benjamin seguía mirando al mar. No podía creer que su padre estuviera muerto…


	14. Capítulo final

Capítulo Final

Era de madrugada. No estaba dormida. Juliette no podía dormir después de haber escuchado a Benjamin llorar a solas.

Aquella madrugada estuvo recordando lo sucedido tras el encierro en que Jack la tuviera en el Perla después de que supiera que era el capitán Sparrow:

" – Esto es inaudito- decía encerrada en la mazmorra.

- No te quejes- repetía el loro de Cotton.

Gibbs tradujo.

- Cotton dice que son cosas de la vida.

Juliette negó.

- Usted lo conocer desde hace mucho. Dígame, ¿qué hacía fuera del Perla Negra?

- Es una larga historia, milady. Una que si se la contara, no la creería.

- Casi puedo creer todo lo que me digan en este momento.

- ¿Incluso que no soy el pirata que tu padre creía que era?- intervino Jack.

Juliette se acercó a las rejas.

- ¿Por qué me encerró?

- Primero contéstame, ¿cambió tu visión de mí después de saber que soy el capitán Jack Sparrow?

- No le comprendo.

- Sí lo sabes. Sólo quiero que me digas si todo lo que vivimos no te importa después de saber que soy el pirata al que tu padre odiaba.

Juliette respondió con otra pregunta.

- Dígame por qué mi padre lo odiaba.

- No me odiaba: me envidiaba que es distinto.

Juliette pensó un segundo y luego añadió.

- La verdad…no puedo juzgarlo sólo por lo que mi padre me dijo…y…teniendo en cuenta que usted no me ha hecho daño, entonces, quiero saber la historia. Pero sáqueme de aquí, por favor.

El tono de Juliette lo convenció.

- Gibbs, las llaves. No tengo ganas de estar levantando rejas.

Abrieron la jaula y la paloma salió.

Jack invitó.

- Vamos a mi camarote…ahí te explicaré todo, corazón.

Juliette accedió.

El camarote del Perla era hermoso. Jack lo había decorado con velas y un lindo vestido esperaba por ella.

- ¿Te gusta mi camarote?

- Es preciso.

Jack sirvió dos copas y ofreció una a Juliette.

- Algún día recordarás este gesto mío.

Ella dio un sorbo y luego dejó la copa.

- Sea breve…

Jack sonrió. Juliette tenía miedo de caer entre sus brazos de nuevo.

- Bien, trataré de ser breve- invitó a que se sentara.

- Tu padre y yo nos conocimos hacía tiempo en un navío de la East Indian Trading Company. Él ya era un lobo de mar y yo era aún un joven inexperto. Entré como corsario y trabajé para Cutler Beckett en varios viajes. Ambos codiciaban el Perla Negra. Yo no era su capitán. Así que, queriendo tener un mejor navío que ellos, hice un pacto con Davy Jones, y acepté la oferta, contrayendo una deuda que gracias al capitán del Holandés ya fue saldada. Tu padre quería el Perla a toda costa. Cuando se enteró de que yo lo había conseguido me ofreció riquezas a cambio de él y me negué. Le dije que estaba harto de ser un esclavo de Beckett, que iba a abrirme paso solo como pirata, puesto que había averiguado que mi padre también lo era.

Beckett se enteró de que tu padre quería el barco y lo envió a golpear para que desistiera. Luego, le hizo creer que había sido yo el culpable.

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste?- preguntó Juliette con más confianza

- No tuve tiempo. La armada ya estaba sobre mí. Tenía que huir. Gibbs había desertado y nos encontramos en Tortuga. Ahí nos hicimos de tripulación y nos dedicamos a asaltar, robar y saquear.

Juliette movió la cabeza.

- Y yo que pensé que papá era un buen hombre.

- Era ambicioso, linda. Como todo un pirata. Y de hecho, conocía a algunos piratas de renombre y con ellos se hizo de sus bergantines y tesoros haciendo negocios. Bien…ahora ya conoces la verdad…

- Perdóname, Jack. No debí juzgarte así. Pero, ¿por qué me encerraste?

- Sólo así me escucharías.

- Ya veo. Pues, ahora ya tienes el Perla…ayúdame a recuperar lo mío.

Jack asintió.

- Lo de tu padre, querrás decir.

- Sí, sólo que mi padre me heredó todo eso.

- Lo único malo es que la armada buscará confiscar sus bienes. Sola no podrás evitar que se los lleven.

- Entonces, ayúdame- pidió ella.- Aliémonos para recuperarlo y te daré un parte.

- Suena tentador…¿y qué tal si…sellamos este pacto…sobre aquella cama?

iframe width="420" height="315" src=" embed/8BTCP9bF_nQ" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe

Ella sonrió. Jack apuró la copa y acorraló a Juliette entre sus brazos. Le sonrió cínicamente mientras hurgaba entre sus ropas a fin de encontrar los puntos más íntimos. Los besos y las caricias furtivos encendieron la llama de la pasión, e instantes después los cuerpos se reclamaban uno al otro, fogosos e impacientes por pertenecerse. Ella perdió la cordura disfrutando de su forma de poseerla. Él gozaba más todavía sintiéndose orgulloso de tener en sus brazos al tesoro más preciado de Grant, al que jamás le hubiera cedido ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Jack se revolvía furioso de deseo y placer entre aquellas caderas y Juliette también ponía en práctica lo aprendido junto a él, demostrando lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

El punto ideal llegó para entrambos, sintiendo que era más que un pacto.

- Jack…

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tras el momento, al tiempo que bebía una copa y acariciaba la espalda de Juliette.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando nos despidamos?

- Por ahora no pienses en eso…cuando llegue el momento, ambos lo sabremos…"

Juliette despertó del todo con los ojos humedecidos.

Recuperó el control de sus emociones y reparó en donde se encontraba. Aquel día era su boda con John Stanton, el hombre que se había hecho cargo de ella y de Benjamin, en cuanto supo que Jack había muerto.

Se levantó rápidamente. Un par de doncellas se apresuraron a arreglarla.

- Gracias, yo puedo hacerlo sola- les explicó.

Cuando las doncellas salieron, ella miró el vestido. Era blanco con ligeros toques aperlados. Era bellísimo y ella estaba fascinada. Pero no estaba enamorada de Stanton.

Benjamin tocó la puerta.

- ¿Se puede?

- Claro, mi amor- dijo Juliette. – Dime, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

- No quiero que me arreglen. Estoy muy triste por papá. No quiero que te cases con ese señor, mamá.

Juliette le explicó.

- Hijo, papá quería lo mejor para los dos…que fuéramos felices. Stanton es un buen hombre y nos cuidará bien y formaremos una familia.

- Sé que es bueno pero yo amo a papá.

- Tu padre no está con nosotros…aun así, él no pretende usurpar su lugar. Papá no está y además, sabes que no te habría cuidado igual. Su forma de ser era muy especial. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y que estés seguro. Es todo.

Benjamin la abrazó.

Después de un rato lo arregló. Ella también se dedicó a vestirse.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en uno de los navíos que pertenecían al padre de Juliette. Los habían legalizado y ahora pertenecían a ella.

Stanton apareció ataviado para la boda. Se veía muy guapo.

Juliette lo miró. Era un buen partido pero no lo amaba. Sin embargo, le estaba muy agradecida por todo el bien que le había hecho.

Stanton sonreía. Le parecía mentira estar a punto de casarse con Juliette Grant, la hija de aquel gran capitán, corsario o pirata, pero un hombre renombrado. Y de paso, poder disfrutar de estar casado con su única hija.

Ella lucía hermosísima.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

John se preocupaba.

- ¿Por qué tardará tanto el sacerdote?

Después de un rato, éste llegó. Todos se pusieron de pie.

iframe width="420" height="315" src=" embed/Pd8HAy9WAYs" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe

El rostro de Juliette se tornó tenso. Sin embargo algo la hizo sentirse un poco más serena.

El sacerdote comenzó a decir:

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de John Stanton, un noble y recto caballero, fiel a sus convicciones, que ha decidido unir su vida con Juliette Grant, una hermosa y rica dama.

Benjamin miró a su madre. Ella miró los ojos del sacerdote.

Notaba algo extraño en él, una mirada extraña y algo turbadora para ser un siervo de Dios. Pero pensó que era mejor no detenerse en esos detalles. Quizás el calor y el mal dormir la estaban haciendo ver visiones.

El sacerdote continuaba con su discurso. Ella permanecía inerme y silenciosa, tan sólo escuchando aquella voz que le parecía también distante y a la vez tan cercana.

Las palabras del sacerdote cambiaron.

- Este matrimonio se concerta con la convicción de que Stanton acrecentará su riqueza, se convertirá en un hombre acaudalado y poderoso…y su esposa en una mujer sumisa y abnegada; se dedicará en cuerpo y alma a su marido…pero siempre llevará en su mente y en su cuerpo los recuerdos de aquel hombre al que amó y con quien procreó un hijo…y cuando él la toque y la haga suya, no podrá apartarse de su memoria cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación indescriptible…

Las frases tan extrañas del sacerdote la despertaron de su trance.

De pronto, Benjamin vio volar sobre su cabeza a un loro.

El chico sonrió. Su madre también lo notó.

- Caballeros…-dijo el sacerdote quitándose la sotana.- Lamento decepcionarlos…pero…la boda que estaba preparada para hoy, no podrá celebrarse. Tengo…otros planes en puerta.

Y tomando a la novia por la cintura y al chico del otro lado, emprendió un acto acrobático llevándola de ahí hacia el Perla Negra que estaba a prudente distancia del navío donde la boda se celebraría.

En cuanto descendieron, el chico abrazó al capitán.

- ¡Papá! ¡Estás vivo!

- Claro, ¿quién les dijo que estaba muerto?

- Stanton…-observó Juliette temblorosa.- Él fue quien nos dijo que…en vista de que te habías arriesgado en el mar…

- Ese perro sucio las pagará por querer quedarse con lo mío- dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Quiere venir conmigo, maestre Benjamin?

- A sus órdenes, capitán.

- Vamos entonces…hoy es un buen día para morir…ah pero…algo se me olvida.

Entonces besó apasionadamente a Juliette para luego tomar el timón en una mano y en la otra una botella de ron. Tras empinársela y jadear ligeramente dijo.

- La necesitaba.

Benjamin le extendió su sombrero. Entonces comenzó a ordenar:

- ¡Cañones listos!

Stanton trató de recuperar a los hombres fieles que tenía pero muchos de ellos decidieron tirarse al mar al ver que en el otro extremo se encontraba el Holandés Errante y con él su esposa y su hijo a bordo.

- ¡Moriremos!- señalaron todos siendo presas del pánico.

Jack ordenó que dispararan los cañones y el Holandés hizo lo propio terminando con Stanton y su gente.

En cuanto el combate hubo terminado, la tripulación se alegró y decidieron marcharse no sin antes la visita de Turner.

- Gracias, Jack…de nuevo- dijo William.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, capitán Turner…al contrario…gracias por devolverme el Perla…y a ellos…por cierto, ¿en qué términos quedaste con Calypso?

- Tendrá un poco de consideración en virtud de tu sacrificio. Dijo que podía tener a Elizabeth o a Joseph conmigo en el Holandés; sin embargo, no puedo tocar tierra más que una vez cada diez años…

- En eso es inflexible…-añadió Jack.

Turner se despidió.

- Tengo visitas…tú entiendes…

- Suerte, capitán…-sonrió Jack viendo a su amigo marchar.

En cuanto Will se marchó mar adentro, Jack tomó en brazos a Juliette.

- Así que…se iba usted a casar…

- Stanton dijo que tú querías eso…

- En parte tenía razón…pero no te habría despojado…no así- dijo Jack.

- ¿Entonces?

La cargó y la llevó al camarote.

- Benjamin…cuida que nadie entre…mamá y yo estamos de luna de miel…

Benjamin sonrió.

Gibbs se acercó.

- ¿Todo en orden, maestre Sparrow?

- Todo en orden, maestre Gibbs- sonrió el niño. Es casi inmortal, ¿cierto?

- Quizás sería mejor quitarle el casi, hijo. Tal vez un día Jack pase a ser sólo una leyenda pero por ahora…creo que hay capitán Sparrow para rato…

Ya dentro de la habitación, Juliette apenas pudo soportar la ropa encima. Las manos de Jack se encargaron de apartar cada prenda con maestría.

- Estás más hermosa que nunca- susurró.

Algunas frutas favorecieron el juego amoroso. Un tenedor servía de medio para llevar y traer las frutas de la boca de uno y otro.

- Jack…¿esta es una noche de bodas?

- Tómalo como tal…recuerda que soy capitán de un navío y como capitán de un navío tengo la capacidad de…celebrar bodas…

- Ya veo…¿y celebrarías una aquí mismo?

- Sí…aunque…a decir verdad…creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿cierto?

Juliette dudó.

- Lo recuerdo…cuando supe quien eras.

- Veo que tienes buena memoria…pero ahora…quiero que me demuestres si tienes buena memoria para recordar los detalles de…nuestra última vez…la última ocasión en que nos conocimos…carnalmente hablando, ¿savy?

Juliette se entregó saboreando aquellos labios y gozando de sus caricias por toda su piel.

Momentos más tarde, el fuego de la pasión estaba encendido y llameando, consumiendo aquellos cuerpos que fundidos gemían y jadeaban ante cada embestida.

- ¿Sabes que me vuelves loco?

- Algo me dice que…tú ya lo estás…

- Puede ser- señaló cambiando de postura- pero…me parece que… tú también lo estás, ¿savy?

Y sin contemplaciones se hundió con mayor fuerza para atormentarla de placer un poco más.

Momentos más tarde se regocijaban entre besos cortos y uno que otro sorbo de ron.

- Dime, linda, ¿te vas a dedicar a la piratería?

- No…no lo creo, Jack.- respondió.- Quisiera poner un negocio…quizás comerciar con joyería fina o con sedas.

- Suena interesante…pero…realmente crees que sería fácil con tanto pirata suelto por ahí.

- No creo que sea muy bueno…teniendo en cuenta a Jack Sparrow…¿no crees?

Él sonrió.

- Sería relativo…podríamos seguir aliados…como antes…

- Suena tentador pero…recuerda que Benjamin necesita un buen ejemplo.

- Otra vez con lo mismo…no concibes la idea de que nuestro hijo llegue a ser pirata.

- No sé qué decirte…creo que es mejor que él decida en su momento, ¿no crees?

- Me parece perfecto…sólo incúlcale el sentido de la libertad.

- Lo haré, aunque quizás no de la forma que esperas…

- En algún momento enderezaré tus pasos, linda…

Y en el Holandés la situación era similar.

Will disfrutaba enormemente del deseo que le venía al sentir a Elizabeth tan cerca de sí.

- Elizabeth…te amo con toda mi alma, mi amor…y a nuestro hijo.

- Y a los que tengamos…

- Sí…aunque…no quisiera que pasara lo mismo que con Joseph.

- No importará…él entendería como Joseph que nos amamos por encima del tiempo y de la distancia.

Era un amor puro, pletórico de pasión y de ansiedad. El cielo repleto de estrellas era el marco perfecto para aquella noche.

Will saboreaba la piel de su mujer hasta la saciedad, mientras iba conquistando espacios en su interior, relajando e incrementando la humedad deliciosa que le permitiera tomar posesión completa de su intimidad. Ella sólo podía nombrar a Turner…la cadencia de sus movimientos no dieron lugar al pensamiento…sólo podía sentirlo a placer…hasta que el deseo se consumiera segundo a segundo hasta encontrar el éxtasis completo.

Bootstrap cena con Joseph.

- ¿Una copa más, hijo?

- No, abuelo, gracias…

- Y dime, ¿qué harás ahora que vuelvas a tierra?

- Cuidar de mamá hasta que sea un hombre. Y si la chica que quiero me escucha, voy a dar mi vida por ella y por lo que considero justo.

- Me alegra, hijo. Tu padre y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de ti.

Días después…

Juliette recibió de manos de Jack unos documentos.

- Son los títulos de propiedad de tu padre…a tu nombre totalmente. Los recuperé. Stanton los quería modificar a su favor en cuanto te casaras con él. Así que…todo eso te pertenece.

- Gracias, Jack…

Juliette y el niño miraron un segundo más a Sparrow.

Ella le dio un beso intenso.

- Hasta el día en que…vuelvas a mí…te estaré esperando…

- Hasta entonces, linda…no lo olvides…cuando vuelva a ti…nada estará por encima de ti…

Luego sostuvo a Benjamin.

- Maestre Benjamin Sparrow, es usted copropietario del Perla Negra. Cuando quiera puede venir y mandar a esta sarta de inútiles y apestosas alimañas…

- Gracias, capitán Sparrow- dijo abrazando a éste con fuerza.

Entonces dijo a su oído.

- ¿Ya sabe tu madre que serás pirata?

- No- dijo Benjamin en voz baja.- Todavía no.

- No es necesario que se lo digas por ahora…ya llegará el momento. Hurta lo que quieras…

- Y nada devuelvas…-respondió el chico con la mano a su padre.

Juliette lo llamó y descendieron en una lancha hasta el puerto donde se encontraban los navíos del capitán Grant.

El Perla emprendió el viaje alejándose del puerto.

Jack miró hacia allí.

- La extrañarás, ¿cierto?

- Mucho, Gibbs…quizás, cuando me canse de todo esto…iré con ella y moriré anciano en sus brazos…

- ¿Y por qué…no vas pensando en retirarte de una vez?- preguntó Gibbs…

Jack lo miró con dureza.

- Recuérdame darte unos golpes por decir eso…¿savy?

FIN


End file.
